Eternally Yours
by Kaikaze
Summary: Shattered promises, forgotten hopes. When a person you treasure the most fade away from your life once and for all, will a certain someone survives this undeserving fate? Yaoi-flavoured, KanamexZero, M-Preg, Angst and eventually tragedy.
1. Longing for You

Author's note: Hi again guys! ^^;; *is nervous* So this is my second time posting a story! Thanks so much for those who reviewed _'Chapter of Eternity'_ my very first posted story here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino-sama and I just borrowed the characters with adoration and much loves and kisses!

P/S: This story is somehow related with _'Chapter of Eternity'_ (CoE), because basically I used the same Kaname and Zero from there! However, you don't really have to read the first one-shot because this story can survives as a stand-alone story! ^^ Although, I did put the Lullaby mentioned in CoE here, if you can find it of course! *giggles*

Warning for the whole story: Angst, tragedy, some romantic fluffiness in the next chapters, mild citrus (really light citrus, not lime or lemon), bloodshed, OOC-ness and...M-Preg!

* * *

><p><em>Petal 1: Longing for You<em>

A petite boy with dark brownish auburn hair descended the flight of glass stairs graciously, taking each step with a firm move. His right fingers trailing the railing lightly while eying the figure which stood beside the huge mahogany piano in the living room.

As soon as he descended to the bottom of the stairway, he decided to slowly approached the figure and encircled his arms around the latter's knees from behind.

"Otou-san..." The young brunette finally voiced out a word as he tilted his head upwards when his father turned around, meeting his gaze.

Kuran Kaname abruptly knelt before his son, leveraging his head to be leveled with the latter. For a moment, they remained in that position. He can't helped but kept on staring into his son's eyes, the eyes that reminded him to the very person that he cherished for eternity. The soft hues of amethyst eyes stared back of him, bringing along the feeling that was almost nostalgic if not longing.

"...Otou-san?.." The called from his son brought him back to reality, jolting him out from whatever thought he was preoccupied with seconds ago.

Eventually, Kaname pulled his son into a loving embrace of his arms until he managed to find his voice.

"Happy Birthday... Mamoru." The pureblood said and pecked his son lovingly on the forehead, earning a light giggled from his son.

"Thank you! And you're the first one to wished me this year too." The boy known as Mamoru returned as he smiled at his father. He leaned forward and kissed his father on the left cheek, the gestured that never failed to make Kaname's heart swirled with warm.

Today was _14__th__ of February_ and Kuran Mamoru precisely turned 10 years old. It's the exact year for a Pureblood vampire boy to undergo into full transforming of being a true pureblood, or in Mamoru's situation, a _Pureblood-Vampire Hunter._

The child dressed fully in white attire with a pair of black boot and a thin dark crimson necktie tied around his collar. A black thick mini trench coat served as a jacket, protecting him from the cold outside. Even though Mamoru was a pureblood, he had yet to fully learn on how to manipulate his power, and the cold weather outside courtesy of the fallen snow last night won't do him any good.

"...Are you ready?" Kaname asked his child as he stroked the latter's auburn locks. They were going _somewhere _and he didn't need to voice out the place, knowing that his son are used to the customary by now.

He earned a confirmation nodded from his son, and he grabbed his white trench coat laying on the lid of the grand piano. Kaname wore a white dress shirt contrary with his black slack and black boots. A silk necktie in silver adorned his collar and the trench coat completed his attire.

"Let's go, son..." And they went out through the ancient double door leaving the Manor in an eerie silence.

**-KxZ-**

The ride to their destination was comfortably quite, with Mamoru gazing out of the window once in a while adoring the pure white scenery outside. The weather was thankfully calmed and the snow had stop falling that morning, the sun doesn't shine too bright and that was an advantaged for a born vampires like them.

Finally, they arrived at their destination near the hillside, and Kaname parked his car under the shady dead tree. Kaname was the first out and he spotted a familiar ivory car just some meters away from where he stood.

The single occupant of the shiny ivory car came out and Kaname immediately recognized that person. Mamoru came out of the car and trailed off to the other man, bringing along a single _White Calla Lily_ tied with a silvery ribbon around the stem with him.

"Good afternoon... Kaito-ojisan!" Mamoru greeted as he bowed childishly to the ash-blonde hunter.

Kaito bent forward and pat the auburn head in front of him. The boy has yet to grown out of his child body, that totally reminded Kaito of _someone _who he had known for the first time during his training in the past.

"Good afternoon... and Happy Birthday, Mamoru-kun." Kaito can't helped but kept his gaze on the boy in front of him. Mamoru had a short straight silky hair contrary with Kaname's slightly wavy hair, and the child inherited that from _his other parent_.

Mamoru nodded his thanks and came back to stand by Kaname's side when his father arrived to the scene.

Kaname pinched Mamoru's left cheek lightly, earning a protest from his son.

"How many times do I have to remind you, don't simply walked toward someone without me by your side, huh?" Kaname's questioned his son. He knew that the person standing in front of them was Takamiya Kaito, but still he needed to always be cautious. Just no one can predict if the enemy decided to disguise themselves, and he had reminded that to his son countless time.

Kaito just stood there and smirked as the child puffed his cheeks and bowed his head in an apologetic manner. He truly understood what lesson that Kuran wanted his son to learn and needless to say, he agreed with the pureblood.

"It has been awhile since we last met, Kuran-san." Kaito said as he bowed formally to the pureblood as Kaname returned the same formal gesture.

Kaname's eyes landed on the half-dozen of the _Red Carnation_ tightly wrapped with a silk white ribbon in Takamiya's grasp as he straightened back.

"Yeah... and I see that nothing much changed on you, Takamiya-kun." Kaname replied while observing the hunter in front of him. Hunter varies from their bloodline aged slowly too, just like the Vampire. After all, the origin of the Hunter's ancestors were related with vampire's blood itself.

"You too, Kuran-san." Kaito returned the repartee. He and Kuran was never on the same track until years ago. About a couple of years before Mamoru was born, they had somehow managed to tolerate each other and came to a mutual respect for the sake of _that person._

"I take it that you came for a visit too, Takamiya-kun?" Kaname asked although he already knew the answer. The Red Carnation was obvious enough on what Kaito's agenda truly is, and Kaito just nodded and held the flowers to his chest.

"If you don't mind, can you accompany my son going in there with you first?" It was such a rare occasion when a pureblood asked for a favor from a hunter, and Kaito can't help but wanted to know the reason of it.

"Why? Aren't you're going in there too?"

"Yes, but you do understand right, Takamiya-kun? That I needed time for myself...alone _with him_." Kaname said as he looked through the hunter's eyes for the other to get what he truly meant. Apparently, Kaito did and held out his hand to Mamoru who gladly took his unoccupied hand.

The both of them disappeared through the gate as Kaname gave Kaito his silence thanks.

**-KxZ-**

After what seemed for forever, Kaito and Mamoru emerged back through the same gate, and Kaname straightened himself up from his sitting position under the shaded dead tree seconds ago.

"We're done... Kuran-san." Kaito said as Kaname took in their situation in silence.

Kaname could see the wetness on the cheeks of his son, and he crouched down to wiped away the remaining of _tears _from his son's pale fluffy cheeks. He noticed that Kaito was trying to hide his slightly red and puffy eyes under his bangs from the pureblood too. And Kaname decided to focus his attention on his son knowing that the hunter would appreciate that.

"Hey...Don't tell _him _this, I know that we're not related by blood, but he's such a great loving younger brother that I could ever asked for..." Kaito started as his mind replayed back the past occurrence which can never be erased from his mind.

"There was a time, when I tried to shut people out of my world in the past, and he was the only one who actually cared and successfully crushed the wall that I had built to keep people away from me." Kaito added as he crossed his arms and turned his back to Kaname. Somehow he trusted the pureblood that he let his guard down in front of him.

"Why are you telling me this, Takamiya-kun?" The brunette asked as he comforted his son at the same time. Kaname saw that Kaito's shoulder was shaking slightly and he knew that the hunter was shedding his manly tears.

"Because you're probably the only one who truly understand how it felt to lost him _forever. _There's so much that I wanted to tell him, I had always been rough with him and never did I show directly that I actually care for him so much. Because I thought that since we're a different creatures, he will be the one who'll attend my Funeral Day. Not the other way around..." The ash-blonde hunter said and the atmosphere fell into deep silenced.

The only sound that could be heard was the sob from Mamoru and Kaito. Mamoru was clutching the _pendant _that he was wearing tightly while sobbing into his father's chest.

The object in his hand, it held so much meaning to him, and Mamoru refused to let go of it.

Several minutes later, the silence was broke by Kaito.

"I think I have to go now, Kuran-san." Kaito said as he turned around again finally meeting Kaname's gaze. For some reason, the pureblood managed to keep his normal façade intact.

Kaname was about to reply when Mamoru interrupted him.

"Otou-san, can I follow Kaito-ojisan back?" The child asked as he looked up at his father.

"For what?" Kaname stared at his son and then at Kaito back. It seemed like his son was up for something.

"R-Reika-chan promised to give me something on my birthday, if I went to meet her!" Mamoru blurt out and both adult could see the visible blush tinted the boy's cheeks.

Kaname hummed in understanding. Reika... or Takamiya Reika was Kaito's daughter together with Yuuki. Several years before, it seemed like his sister had taken a liking towards the hunter. And Kaito had politely asked his permission to date his sister which Kaname agreed with a long list of conditions. Since Kaito came from a strong bloodline of hunter, and Yuuki was a Kuran, that made Reika a same mix blood like Mamoru too.

"Alright, son. Go get your present, but be sure to behave and asked Kaito-ojisan to send you back home before 8 PM, okay?" Kaname let his son go with Kaito, knowing that the hunter was more than capable to protect his precious son. It seemed like the both of them had discussed the matter beforehand because Kaito just welcomed Mamoru without further argument.

"Wait! Mamoru!"

The said child turned back around only to be surprised with Kaname pecking on his left cheek, the part that Kaname had pinched earlier. Apparently, the younger Pureblood blushed enormously at his beloved father's public display of affection. The grinning face that his uncle was giving him didn't improve his situation any better.

However, as if on cue, Mamoru returned it back and landed a smooched at the apple of his father's left cheek.

"Take care, son." Kaname finally let his son go but not after giving him a big bear hug.

He watched silently as the two figure disappeared into the car and left the isolated field.

**-KxZ-**

His heart yearned for him and yet each step that he took made his legs felt as heavy as lead. He was afraid, every time he was nearing this place, he felt afraid. It was such a cruel reminder to him that how reality had crushed on him incorrigibly.

Everything went silence as he stepped in into the resting garden of the dead. He didn't need the guide for a direction, he remembered the way to his destination by heart.

Tentatively, Kaname gazed through the scenery before him. The Yews were almost everywhere and covered with thick blanket of snow. Some tombstones have been badly abandoned and stray plants had popped up from under the ground at certain part of the cemetery.

He closed his eyes as he listened to the soft hummed of the winds. Slowly, he let his heart led the way and let his legs walked the way. It was ironic, on how the crunching sound of his boots against the snow filled ground sounded almost soothing, and how the calmed gust of winds gave him the feeling of serenity when the reality was far from that.

Finally, he came to an abrupt stop and opened his eyes when he was a step away from facing the inevitable. There under the shade of lonely old Cypress tree, that was the place where his lover was deep asleep, fell into eternal slumber.

A step was all it took before the Pureblood finally lost his composure and let himself fell onto his knees right in front of _him_.He stretched out his hand and trailed his trembling fingers onto the carving on the silver marble.

_Kiryuu Zero.  
>Died at the age of 22.<em>

With a great effort of trying to be still, he laid out a bouquet of Forget-Me-Not flowers mixed with White Roses at the base of the memorial. The soft lilac color mingled with the pure white roses reminded him of the soft feature of his other half. Each petals representing his devoted love for his lover. Scratch that, even if he brings a vast field of flowers here, it would never be enough for him.

"Because you deserved more than that, Zero..." Even the mentioned of his name burned his heart with memories from the past. He leaned forward and kissed the memento in front of him.

The erected monument was different from the others. There at the top of the relic was carved with double roses, the insignia of how deep his love for the other and how the other had sincerely returned the same. The vines of Rose surrounded every edges of the tombstone, showing how much precious the person who resided there.

Kaname settled himself there, lying on the cold stone in front of the monument, not caring if anyone saw him right now. He curled himself into a ball, the stone felt cold under his hands and cheek.

"Zero... I miss you..."

Kaname shut his eyes tightly and let a single tears fell down only to be crystallized by the cool air surrounding him.

"I need you..." He whispered to no one but himself, hoping that his lover would eventually heard him, even though that sounded like an empty dream. He suddenly feel so cold and realized that the snow had started falling and landed on his form. The need to cover himself in a thick blanket sounded appealing, but he didn't need any of that right now.

He wanted to convey his feeling to his lover, to let out everything that have fallen onto his being. Even if he was freeze to death, he didn't care, although the process of him dying may take forever. He was a vampire, a pureblood at that, the chances of him freezing to death was absolutely none.

"Please... come back to me..."

His eyelids felt heavy, his whole body felt heavy. He was feeling sleepy and he tried to recall back when was the last time he slept properly. A week before? Perhaps a month? No, he couldn't remember any of it. A sweet dream wasn't his best friend anymore and the nightmare kept haunting him.

_Love this is my promise,  
>You shall sleep and I'll ensured your peace.<em>

Somehow he had heard that voice before. No, he recognized the voiced very well but thought that he's only hallucinating. Maybe he's too exhausted and it finally taking its toll on him.

_Love this is your bliss,  
>You shall sleep and you'll earned my kiss.<em>

When was the last time he heard that soothing Lullaby? It has been 10 years since someone sang that melody to him, and there was only one person who knew about it. But he refused to surrender, once he slept and the nightmare would haunt him.

_If you're afraid, I'll cast away your fear,  
>If you're awake, I'll sing to your ears,<em>

He wondered why that voice sounded so close to his ears and he suddenly felt like he no longer cared about the tormenting nightmare anymore.

_If you're cold, I'll warm you up,  
>If you're restless, I'll calm you down.<em>

He started to nodded off into his sleep but he try as he might, he wanted to keep his conscious.

_So hush my love,  
>Because all your worries will be cast away.<em>

_So hush my love,  
>Because all your nightmares will be cast away.<em>

And he was trapped into the darkness the moment his eyelids fluttered close and sleep finally claimed him. But he didn't miss a feeling of something warm pressed against his cheek, just like a _Déjà vu that years ago, someone will kissed him endearingly the moment he fell asleep... ___Zero...__

**-_To be continued-_**

* * *

><p>D-Did you like it? I mean, should I continue with the next chapter or just ended it there? Actually, I know that I don't really have the talent to write something on tragedy! So it doesn't matter if none of you cried, even though I cried myself! ^^;;<p>

This is actually a one-shot, but I cut it into several parts because it's too long for a one-shot, hence this story will be dragged on until about 3 to 4 chapters or so! Since I put Kaname to sleep, the next chapter will be solely on flashbacks, and I will explain everything from time to time!

Anyway, English isn't my mother language, hence you may found some critical grammatical mistakes here in my story! Pardon me for those unintended mistakes because I'm still learning! T.T

Will anyone kindly give me a review? T_T


	2. The Sweetness of You

Author's evillish note: Hello again guys! I'm sorry that I took so long to update this story! T.T Because I'm busy with my classes and all... so. Okay I'll shut up now! ^^;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight obviously but sadly! T.T

Alright before you read; **Please take note that the whole chapter is a flashback!** I planned to make just a flashback chapter, but since it became too long, so I end up cut it into two parts!

Without further ado, please enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><em>Petal 2: The sweetness of You<em>

_Kuran Kaname was feeling agitated, it had been almost half of a day, and yet the Vampire Synod refused to hold off the meeting. It was obvious enough that they were just trying to gain his attention, as if they wanted to make a changed for the better. But the truth was, some of them were just trying to get to his pure vampire blood and gained more power. A constant gazed from some of the old aristocrats didn't help his mood getting any better either. _

_Despite the old Vampire Council that was ruled by Asato Ichijou had been destroyed and Kaname had authorized the new one with a stabilized ideology, it seemed like some of the elders were starting to get corrupted too. He figured out that most of them had their mind-set based on how the late Asato Ichijou ruled the Council before._

_Unfortunately for them, the current Vampire Synod was solely authorized by Kuran Kaname, and they won't get any chances to create another havoc. Kaname would do something about those corrupted aristocrat, and he would make them realized to never mess with his ideology. For now he busied himself on reminiscing of what had been going on since yesterday._

Last day on evening while he was enjoying his sweet little time of teasing a certain silver-haired hunter under rain shower, he'd received a call regarding his business and he was wanted immediately for a quick meeting. As quick as it was, it had consumed him almost 5 hours worth of his precious time.

He had refused to go earlier, saying something about the meeting could work just fine without his presence. But Zero had pursued him to go and assured Kaname that he would be fine and it was only a quick meeting. And Zero even promised that Kaname would have his favorite meal at night and he could enjoy his_ 'dessert' _after that. Of course, that idea had sent Kaname off to the meeting.

But he was worried for his 'wife' too. Zero was heavily pregnant and he was almost entering his 8 months of pregnancy. However, Zero had been his stubborn self and Kaname just had to oblige with that. He had kept in mind to never crossed the line when Zero was pregnant. One time his wife was in hyper energetic good mood and suddenly he would be as cranky as an adorable angry bear. Yeah, he'd admitted it that Zero was adorable even when he was sulking.

Throughout the pregnancy, he was thankful that Zero didn't have any weird craving, except for the constant munching of ice and demanding for various flavor and type of ice creams and Popsicle. He found that Zero's unique craving was cute and he had told his wife just that, resulting with Zero blushing like a high school _'girl'_ in the most charming way.

There was one time, when his Zero was enjoying his vanilla Popsicle, Kaname had commented that Zero's way of licking and sucking on the Popsicle was alluringly erotic and seductive. His wife abruptly stopped eating and shoved the Popsicle into Kaname's mouth roughly and muttering something along the line of 'Take that you sick pervert!' while blushing madly of course.

And Kaname ended up sleeping on the sofa that night because he had tormented Zero further about the idea of gagging him with Popsicle was way kinky and he would like to try that on Zero himself.

However, the sweetest thing was that, Zero had woke him up in the middle of that night, saying that he was lonely and wanted to sleep in Kaname's arms. Of course he gladly accepted the offer but kept Zero busy at night and letting his wife sleep in his arms when the morning came.

After the earlier meeting regarding his business, he headed home immediately to claim his reward. And dare he say that he was the luckiest husband ever to be greeted by Zero in his Kimono while wearing an apron around his waist. He was tempted to enjoy _his dessert_ right there and then, but decided to just let Zero went on with his plan.

The dinner was the most joyful moment for Kaname. Zero had offered to feed Kaname himself since his husband had behave and being _less_ pervert lately.

So Zero had started using fork, spoon and even chopsticks to feed his husband at first, and then it was his hand doing the job of feeding his husband with Kaname constantly provoking him by focusing his attention on licking his finger rather than the food.

And then he ended up feeding his husband mouth by mouth, resulting of Kaname having a hard on as soon as their dinner came to an end, much to the silver-haired hunter's frustation.

Haphazardly, someone from Vampire Synod had called him for yet another meeting. The timing was the worse timing ever, since Kaname was delightfully enjoying his dessert which consisted of whipped cream, cherries, vanilla flavored ice cream _and Zero._

"No! I'm not going, not this time!" Kaname said with a muffled voiced, munching on his cherries while eying the delicious sight in front of him.

Zero was half-naked sprawled on the bed, wearing only his Kimono which was left opened and hanging low by the blades of his shoulder. Squeezes of whipped cream were adorning both of his nipples while a cherry was on top of the left one.

"But Kaname... you better go for the sake of your Pureblood reputation, you had skipped for ..nahh aahh... w-weeks...Stop teasing!" Zero's word was interrupted when Kaname engulfed a pink nub with cherry on top which had been demanding for attention for quite sometime.

Kaname ignored everything around him and continued his task on licking and nipping at Zero's left nipple and sucking on it, earning an erotic loud moaned from his lover.

He had noticed that day by day throughout the pregnancy, Zero had become more sensitive to the touch and he was letting out a mass amount of pheromones. It was such a torture that he had to hold back his never-ending urge once in a while when the idea of ravishing his lover was so addictive.

"I'll rather choose you over my reputations, Zero. And you should stop denying your needs, what with this hardened nubs, huh?" Kaname tormented his lover again and pinched both of Zero's nipples at the same time, to intensify his point. The silver-haired hunter cry out in pleasure unable to withstand the extra attention that Kaname had been giving him since hours ago.

"...Nnnhh.. W-wait... aahhh.. L-let me finish talking first, damn you pervert!" With that, Kaname paused his ministration and snuggled himself into the crook of Zero's neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his lover. Due to their position, Zero can't helped but stroked Kaname's silky brown locks gently.

"What is it, Zero?" Kaname inquired while letting out a cute mewl on purpose, indicating that he was enjoying Zero's gentle treatment.

"I'm aware that you're trying to give _us_ as much care as you can. But we don't want you to neglect your responsibility as the leader of the vampire society, right? And keep in mind that those old farts that you've been whining about are observing your every moves and they're trying to find your weakness to bring you down..." Zero stopped for a moment and glanced at his lover.

Seeing that there was no further responses or protest from Kaname except for him snuggling closer to him, he continued.

"And...Kaname. We don't want any of those old farts holding a grudge against our child, right? We had worked so hard to be blessed with one and we can't afford to lose this child. And I'm sure you wanted to protect our child too, right Kaname?" Zero rubbed a soothing circle onto his round stomach before Kaname's hand joining him soon after.

"...Fine..." Kaname murmured reluctantly. Zero was right, now that Kaname was going to be a father soon, he had to consider about his child's safety too. He couldn't risk losing his child just because of his irresponsibility towards the society.

"But after you let me taste your sweet elixir, and I'll give you mine back. And Zero... lets finish a round or two first, okay? I have effortlessly postponed the meeting to several hours later." Kaname added. The flesh in front of him was too tempting and the sweet aroma of Zero's blood was such an ecstasy.

"Kaname... you're really an insatiable basta- aaahh!" Zero's word was cut short when Kaname licked and nipped at his sensitive spot which never failed on giving him a goosebumps. Kaname twisted a pert nipple, making Zero arched his back, and stretched his neck to a side giving an inviting gestured to Kaname.

The pureblood grazed his throbbing fangs against the sensitive flesh of Zero's neck and gave it a licked one last time before sinking his fangs as deep as desirable. Kaname made sure to not overdo it and let out a certain amount of his saliva acting as an endorphin for his beloved.

Zero was making cute noises and panting breathlessly. Kaname smirked when his lover moaned as Kaname applied some pressure into the punctured hole and drink the blood slowly, taking a mouthful each time.

And their intimate intercourse started right there and then.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

After two rounds of sex and pleasuring each other, Kaname finally stopped and ended their session by feeding his blood to Zero, mouth by mouth. Although the feeling of Zero sinking his fangs into his flesh was such a mind-blowing moment, but he wanted his wife to relax and laid back and just enjoyed what was offered to him. Dare he say, he just can't get enough of exploring Zero's hot-wet cavern, and Zero's pink luscious lips was rather mouth-watering than the sweetest red cherries.

"...Kaname...y-your kiss...mmmhhh..more!" Kaname was startled for a second, never did his sheepish wife asked for more kisses from him, especially after they just experienced one passionate night with one another, but he guessed that was just hormones acting on Zero again. And Kaname didn't need to be told twice as he latched his lips to Zero's inviting one.

However, Kaname's phone ringed again, and he halfheartedly broke their kiss apart with a trail of saliva connecting together but eventually separated. He quickly answered the phone while Zero was panting for his breath. Kaname smirked over the phone, seeing at how disheveled Zero had become, not to mention that the hunter's flushed cheeks was sinfully delectable, the brunette turned around when Zero glared at him, or at least tried to glare at him.

Kaname's voice was business-like when he answered the phone, so Zero went to the bathroom, butt-naked to attend to his morning sickness as well as refreshing himself.

Several minutes later, Zero came out from the bathroom, already wearing his robe. Kaname walked passed him, heading to the bathroom while inhaling Zero's refreshed scent in the process. The pureblood was unfortunately shoved into the bathroom when he said something about having a third round before his scheduled time of going to his meeting.

Zero went downstairs to prepare some refreshments for his husband.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" They asked in unison, and were stunned when both asked about the same thing.

"I asked you first Kaname..." Zero complained and kept on massaging his husband's shoulders while Kaname was enjoying his light meal.

"Fine... And of course I'll be okay, there's nothing wrong with me. On the other hand Zero, you're the one carrying our child, and you should be concerned about yourself." Kaname replied and turned around in his seat grabbing both of Zero's hands, laying his head on Zero's round belly.

"But Kaname... you haven't slept even for a minute ever since you returned from your last meeting. I'm sorry I forced you into yet another hellish meeting..." The silver-haired hunter said apologetically, his eyes refused to meet Kaname's.

Eventually, Kaname stood up and pecked Zero on his closed eyelid while tilting Zero's chin up.

"Hey... There's no need to apologize, love. You're right, and I need to be a responsible leader to the vampire society too. And I'm a Pureblood Zero, a Pureblood can last even for a month without getting even the slightest rest. Now, are you sure you'll be okay?" Kaname repeated his earlier question.

He didn't know why, but he felt intimidated of leaving his wife alone in their Manor. They didn't hire anyone in the Manor, knowing that Zero was capable of managing the whole house and mainly for the sake of their privacy.

"I'm okay, Kaname... I mean, I'm just a bit exhausted and going to catch up for a little sleeps later on before I started to rise and shine again." Zero said and smiled reassuringly at Kaname. The pureblood's heart swirled with warmness upon seeing Zero's precious smile. But that was just not enough to fully assured him.

"Are you sure? I can call Aidou or probably Kain to accompany you for the whole day." Kaname asked with a frown on his face, he just hoped that Zero won't refused. Unfortunately, his hope was in vain as soon as Zero replied.

"No. Hanabusa is too loud and noisy, I might get my temper risen if he happened to annoy me. Kain is such a worry-wart, he might went in his full guardian mode, and I won't get any privacy that I needed for today." Zero protested.

"Then Kain sounds like a good idea, Zero." Kaname was about to dial on his phone when Zero stopped him again.

"No! I don't want to trouble him Kaname, and I'm sure he's going on a date today." Kaname eyed Zero wearily, his wife was the most stubborn person in the world ever, but that was what made Kaname hooked to him.

"Then how about Takamiya-kun, or Touga Yagari...hmm? I supposed you won't found them annoying or anything, Zero."

"No and no. Kaito said he's going on a date with Yuuki today, and Yagari-sensei has his own planned too." The hunter gave yet another refusal.

"Seriously, Zero? What's with everyone going on a date and all? Don't try to refuse anymore, and accept my final offer. How about Cross?" Kaname sounded like he won't accept 'no' as an answer.

"No! Definitely no! I told you, Yagari had his own plan, and to be more detailed, with Cross! Did you seriously forgot what date is today, Ka-na-me?" Kaname sweat-dropped uncharacteristically when he heard Zero dragged on his name in that manner. Tentatively, he fished out his classical pocket-watch and glanced at the clock as well as the date.

3.42 AM  
>14th February.<p>

The atmosphere went silent for a minute before Kaname finally broke off the silence.

"Zero! I'm sorry that I totally lost the track of time! I promised I'll cancel off the meeting immediately!" And the pureblood wait no more to make a call to the Vampire Synod.

"K-Kaname! No no... It's okay! You, go to that meeting! It's my turn this year, right? Last year you made our day-out together, the most enjoyable moment ever. And we promised that it will be my turn for the planning this year!" The hunter accepted no further argument from his loving husband and shoved Kaname's trench coat into his hand and dragged him to the direction of the door.

However, Kaname turned around and caught Zero's wrist before his wife had the chances to reach for the door-knob, to open the door for him.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to push me away when all I wanted to do is to be by your side with our little one? D-did I do something wrong, Zero? I'm sorry... but let me be with you. I know I'm selfish, but I just wanted to be with you! Please, don't hate me, Zero." The pureblood's magenta eyes stared into a pair of amethyst eyes, hunting for the truth behind those beautiful orbs.

Kaname was startled when he was suddenly pulled into a hug and Zero look up into his garnet eyes.

"It's not like that... No Kaname.. No! I'm not trying to push you away! Far from it... I just wanted to create a special day for you, Kaname. It won't be fun if you're around while I'm proceeding with my silly plan. And I promised you, love. That this year Valentines Day will be a _memorable_ experience for you and me. Trust me, _you won't ever forget it!_" The hunter whispered into his husband ears reassuringly, and let out a sigh of relief when Kaname rested his chin on his shoulder.

"And frequently, you're the one who made a surprise for me, so _just for this once_ give me a chance and let me show you the _proof of my love_ for you, Kaname." Zero affirmed and kissed Kaname's ear lobe lovingly, earning a light chuckled from his husband.

Kaname can't helped but thought to himself. If only he could make a list of how much the hunter had sacrificed for him, he will. But it was just beyond words to convey on how much Zero had done for him. Both of them were initially a mutual enemy, but until a day when Kaname had seen Zero's true side, he had tried to approach the hunter.

Truth to be told, he was trying to seek something from the hunter because he realized that only with Zero he can be his true self and he found that Zero's presence was rather comforting. Zero treated him equally, and he never pry on his Pureblood status nor his wealth. And his wish was granted when Zero had opened up to him little by little.

He never expected the hunter to accept his love, a love from someone as tainted as him. He had sinned to such as extent that even he couldn't forgive himself. And yet the hunter had taught him on how to_ love again _and learned to _forgive himself_.

Although at that time, Zero's heart was much as wounded as him, the hunter had offered his care to him, completely neglecting his own scars. Kaname was too oblivious to the situation at that time, just taking what the hunter had to offer to him and never replying back.

Until one day, he realized just how much Zero had been broken by his own ignorant on not hearing the hunter's silent scream for helped to get himself out from the despair of the past.

And now, here Zero stood in front of him, giving him his tender loving care and tried to show yet another proof of his love to him. Kaname knelt down and pecked on Zero's round belly devotedly, making his wife giggled as the little one inside gave him a light kicked, responding to Kaname's loving ministration.

"I'm going now my child, _see you soon_." Kaname purred his farewell to his unborn child before shifting his attention to the silver-haired bearer.

Kaname motioned for Zero to come closer to him and bumped their foreheads together affectionately. Their eyes fixed on each other, heat radiating from one another as they breathed out the air steadily.

"Zero...you're a bit too warm, are you okay?" Kaname inquired as he brushed Zero's right cheek with the thumb of his hand. Now that he looked closely, Zero's usually pale cheek was slightly flushed, and his eyes were a bit unfocused.

"I'm fine, Kaname... it's nothing, just a mild fever." Zero said and nuzzled himself to Kaname's neck. Both of them gasped as the little one gave a hard kick when Zero's middle collided lightly with Kaname's abdomen.

"It seemed like our child protested and wanted you to rest too, Zero..." Kaname teased as he hugged Zero closer to himself. He sighed as Zero shook his head in the crook of his neck, indicating that he refused to rest before he was able to send Kaname off to the door.

"Let me tuck you in bed, Zero. And I warn, no more refusal from you." In a swift motion, Kaname scooped Zero up in his arms bridal style, and headed off to the direction of Zero's bedroom. Zero struggled vigorously at first, but stopped protesting when he felt lightheaded surged through him so he just settled and snuggled closer to Kaname's chest.

The pureblood laid Zero down gently on the bed and surprisingly without even a single whined from his lover. Of course Kaname loved it that Zero was being obedient once in a while, but in the current situation, it just showed that his wife didn't have much energy to struggle anymore.

His lover pregnancy was such a precious moment for him. Nonetheless, being pregnant had it cons on Zero too. The silver-haired hunter had been susceptible to illness such as mild fever and getting tired easily.

There was a day during Zero's pregnancy of 2 months, the stubborn hunter went for a mission, only to end up with Kaito Takamiya carrying his unconscious body half of the day after. His bump didn't show much during that time, but the effect of strained work sure affected him. And Zero had been forbidden to go to any mission ever since that day.

Kaname carassed Zero on the forehead and brushed away a few silver strands from Zero's face. He leaned down and pecked on Zero's forehead, then trailing down to rest his lips on the hunter's slightly pale lips.

Zero pulled Kaname down to him, initiating the kiss before losing the battle of dominance.

Kaname shoved his tongue into Zero's hot cavern, tasting Zero's own unique and sweet taste in him. His tongue brushed against Zero's fang and intentionally applied some pressure to it as he punctured his own tongue drawing a trickle of blood, triggering Zero's aggressiveness and sucked on Kaname's tongue.

Zero accidentally bit his own lips in the process and Kaname was more than glad to enjoy his lover's sweet nectar, and they shared a long passionate kiss mixed with the life essences of one another.

Kaname broke the kiss first because he was concerned if Zero was out of breath. Zero was panting heavily the moment Kaname's lips left his own.

The silver-haired hunter however startled the Pureblood when he abruptly sat up and knelt on the bed to met Kaname's lips yet again. Kaname was not complaining, but Zero was acting differently that day and he only stopped the kiss when Kaname pulled away for the short intake of breath.

Kaname stared into Zero's eyes, and was met with an amethyst gaze full of longing and affection.

"What's wrong, Zero?" Kaname snapped Zero out of it and the hunter settled himself to sit on the bed bringing Kaname to crouch down in front of him.

"I don't know, Kaname... I'm just worried that if... If anything goes wrong _someday_... W-will you promise me to take a good care of our child, Kaname?" Zero's head hanged low, refusing to meet Kaname's eyes.

"Zero... What's wrong with you, love? Of course everything will be alright, and we, the both of us will take a good care and raise this child together, okay?" Kaname tilted Zero's head upward, only to be faced with Zero's worried gaze.

"I'm sorry... But will you promise, Kaname?"

Time ticked by as they stared at each other for the longest minutes ever before Kaname pulled Zero into a tight hug and whispered to his ears.

"I promise, Zero..." _Anything for you_... And yet his mouth felt heavy more than he can ever imagined the moment he whispered his promise to Zero. He didn't like the fact of it, as if he was willing to live on without Zero by his side. But Zero wanted him to promise, and he would do anything as long as Zero's happiness is ensured.

"Thanks, Kaname..." Zero murmured and hugged Kaname back in the most affectionate hug ever. They stayed in that position until Kaname's phone was buzzing again and reluctantly they pulled apart from each other.

Kaname ignored the phone, putting it into silent mode fully knowing well who was on the other end. He tucked Zero in the bed and covered his fragile lover with a thick comfortable blanket. Kaname attentively reached for something from a side of the bed and gave it to Zero.

There in Zero's hand was a fluffy Koala Teddy Bear that Kaname had gifted to him on an occasion. Zero's cheeks were flushing red at how girlish it looked for him to favor something as cuddly as a teddy bear. But he can't helped as he tucked the cute object under his blanket and hugged it tightly in his arms. Even kissing the top of its head and snuggled closer into the blanket with that fluffy object.

He wasn't sure why, but out of all the gifts that he had presented to his lover, Zero has favored the Koala Bear the most.

His lover even went as far as secretly naming the bear after his late twin brother's name, _'Ichiru'_. Undoubtedly, Kaname had voiced his jealousy at first and he once asked for Zero to pick other name. But Kaname had regretted it instantly when Zero had incidentally let out a single trail of tears followed by another and said that he missed his brother so much thus he named the precious item after Ichiru's name.

And so Kaname just let it go since he realized that he can never crossed the invisible bond of the twins. Kaname was grateful enough that Zero was willing to tell him about his past, and he can hope for no more than having his lover being open to him.

Zero hugged the bear tightly as Kaname grinned widely at the cute sight in front of him. He kissed Zero's temple lovingly for one last time before saying his farewell to his beloved lover.

"I love you, Zero... Wait for me tonight, okay? Take care."

"Love you too, Kaname... and please don't be late... I'm missing you already..." Zero said as he hid his blushing face behind the fat Koala Teddy Bear.

Kaname ruffled Zero's messy silver hair before he went off to his awaiting limousine. As soon as he entered the car, his phone buzzed and Kaname smiled as he looked at the message that he just received.

_'I miss you. Take care...Kaname. Love you so much – Zero'_

And Kaname unhesitatingly replied back.

_'I love you so much too...Zero. Miss you too. Take care *smooches* – Kaname'_

Zero flushed at the last part of Kaname's message and type down a few words before sending it back to Kaname.

_'Kiss you back *smooches* – Zero' _

Kaname chuckled at the replied and slipped his phone into his trench-coat pocket.

"Please be alright Zero..." Kaname whispered to no one but himself.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Kuran-sama..." A young aristocrat vampire called to his leader, trying to get the pureblood's attention back into their meeting. However, the respond that he gained from Kaname was none, and so the vampire sighed tiredly.

It had been hard enough for someone as new as him to be the host for the gathering and yet he had failed to get their pureblood leader to concentrate on the meeting. It seemed like the pureblood's mind was somewhere else while his body was obviously there.

The meeting had been going on for almost 12 hours, but the other old aristocrats had yet to present their real agenda. The young host had a feeling that for an unknown reason, they were just trying to lengthen the duration of the meeting.

The young noble vampire cleared his throat and tried his luck again.

"Kuran-sama...? Is anything the matter?" The young vampire urged. Fortunately for him, he earned a respond and he let out sigh of relief when the pureblood leader's eyes gracefully blinked twice. The young host gulped back his anxiousness when Kaname directed his eyes towards him.

"No. Not at all. Please proceed." Kaname affirmed and sighed inwardly. There was a throbbing aches in his head that can't seemed to be ignored. And Zero's side of the bond had been calmed, too calmed for his liking. Usually he can feel Zero's emotions through the bond, even when his wife was sleeping, he still can feel those emotions. But now it felt like their connection was static, as if something was interfering with it.

The pureblood silently 'reached' for his phone using his telekinetic ability and type down a few words to his lover.

_'Zero...Is everything alright? How are you?_ –_ Kaname'_

Kaname tapped his finger lightly on the table while waiting for the reply. Several minutes later, his phone buzzed silently and he glanced down at the vibrating object.

_'Everything is fine. Thanks for you concerns. – Zero'_

Kaname's brow furrowed at that reply. The message had been short enough, and it lacked the originality of his lover. Zero would always be his stoic self and asked Kaname to stop worrying too much, not thanking him for his concern. Furthermore, _his Zero_ frequently demanded about Kaname's circumstances back.

The pureblood wasn't convinced with the situation and decided to send another quick message to the lilac-eyed hunter.

_'I see. Then how's your Ichiru doing, Zero? Did he get enough of sleep too? _–_ Kaname'_

The phone buzzed yet again, and this time it didn't take long for the person on the other end to replied, 2 minutes or so.

_'What are you talking about, Kaname? Don't joke around. Ichiru is dead, years ago. – Zero'_

Kaname mentally cursed himself upon the situation at hand. The person on the other end was not his lover. Zero won't say something like that about his twin, even if the statement was true and that was the reality. They were used to it, the playful teasing of one another about Zero's favoritism for the _Ichiru Koala Bear._

The impostor tried to imitate Zero's way of reply, but of course the attempt failed horribly. The only person who exactly knows Zero's inner self is Kaname. A stranger absolutely didn't have any idea about the hunter's actual personality.

The atmosphere in the meeting room changed to a suffocating cold pressure. Some of the aristocrats were having trouble to breathe while some were trying desperately to stay still despite the situation. Everyone gave their utmost attentions to the source of the pounding aura.

Kaname sat immobilized in his chair, caught deep in his thought, unawares of the dark aura radiating within the room.

Suddenly, the Pureblood stood up from his chair and summoned Seiren by his side. Seiren appeared out of nowhere as Kaname murmured a few inaudible sentences directed to his devoted subordinate only.

The purple-eyed noble bowed deeply upon Kaname's command as the Pureblood politely excused himself albeit hesitantly, leaving his most trusted assistant to handle the matter in the meeting room.

Kaname decided that he needed to check on the situation, as fast as possible before anything happened. And so Kaname's form dispersed into the tiny shapes of manifold black-bats as he disappeared into the thin air through the small opening of the windows.

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

><p>Alright guys, you see I just gave you the sweetness of the flashback in this chapter! *giggles and ignore the cliff-hanger there*<p>

The next chapter will be majorly angst! So please be prepared with my evilness!

**Thanks for all those lovely reviews that I have received from you guys!** And those who favorited and alerted this story, thank you very much too! ^^

-Review reply to anonymous-

night: Thanks for you review dearest! *giggles that she managed to make a touching story* I wonder if you're the same reviewer who reviewed my first story? If yes, then double thanks to you! ^^/

**Okay, now let me be cruel once in a while.  
>If I managed to get a satisfying amount of review, I'll update tomorrow or a day after tomorrow! <strong>If not, then I'll update when I gained my *spirit* back! I'm not that cruel anyway, I might even update tomorrow if I want! XD

Thanks for reading! ^o^/

Anyway, English isn't my mother language, hence you may found some critical grammatical mistakes here in my story! Pardon me for those unintended mistakes because I'm still learning! ^-^

Do I deserve any review? T_T


	3. Vanishment of You

Disclaimer: Sadly I never own Vampire Knight! All-hail Matsuri Hino!

Note: This chapter is the continuation from the last chapter! Hence please take note that again, **_this whole chapter is another flashback!_**

So without any delay, please dive your emotions into this chapter deeply! _Close your eyes, and open your heart!_ (And open your eyes back to read this chapter ^^;;) Here you go!**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Petal 3: Vanishment of You<em>

_Blood..._

_The blood was everywhere..._

_He didn't know when did the attack started..._

_He was working on the chocolate for his beloved at the kitchen, he can't felt their auras, they hid it very well. They were the hunters... a group of rouge-hunter and surprisingly combined with some noble vampires as well._

_He didn't sense that an attack was coming. Before he knew it, he was overwhelmed by the disastrous power of the hunters and vampires._

_He tried to fight them, and he did spilled a mass amount of blood from his enemies. That... until they denied him of his weapon, his Bloody Rose, and they finally unleashed their full combined power._

_He was trapped, they planned the attack well, and he was the target in the first place, he and the small bundle of life he was carrying._

_Soon... he found himself lying in a pool of his own blood. Rendered immobilized by the strong charms and spells evoked by the hunters...the veteran and experienced hunters. And he'd realized that those vampires were the old aristocrats, probably some of the lackey from the old farts that his husband was talking about._

_He could do nothing... shackled in an invisible force of the powerful hunter's spell. But he would do anything, to protect his child...his precious child._

_He had almost stopped his breathing after the unbearable onslaught from the enemies. But the flicker of life in his body kept him breathing, even if each air that he took burnt his lungs intolerably._

_He can't believed how weak he was, shedding tears in front of his enemies, asking for mercy...mercy for the life that he was carrying._

_But who was he kidding with? They absolutely have no intention to stop the torture, he'd seen one of them took his cell phone, replying to someone. Perhaps, his husband? _

_A small flicker of hope shined in his heart... But until then, he would keep fighting for his life... for the survival of his child._

_Because he knew that his own survival would come to an end, the moment they cast the forbidden spell on him..._

_**-KxZ-**_

Blood...

A heavy thick scent of blood... the familiar blood...

Zero's blood...

A millenarian of bats surrounded the Manor, trapping everything from the inside from escaping. The pureblood won't let any of the intruders escaped from his clutches. He'd felt some of them trying to run from every different direction.

And so the bats garnered back into his original forms, making several copies of the pureblood himself, with no less attribute whatsoever.

The genuine among the copies of the Pureblood entered the Manor without much hesitancy. His sharpened eyes caught a glance of an intruder trying to escape from the Manor.

Kuran Kaname had no mercy for the enemies, he stopped the movement of the parasite and made _him _turned to him. He recognized that face, one of the right-hand mans of the corrupted old aristocrats back at the meeting.

The brunette gritted his teeth together, having no time for _simple pleasantries, _and thus he slammed the figure into a concreted wall. As soon as the body was slammed to the wall, it started to bloat slowly before it burst violently into chunks of tiny flesh and turned to ashes.

Kaname made up his mind to catch the other intruders before he decided for further action regarding their punishment. He was not going to let them _enjoy _the fast painless death, the first vampire that he killed just now was _lucky._

Wine-red eyes proceeded to scan the room, following the trails of blood as the scent got thickened as he approached his destination.

His brow knitted together when he saw the blood seeped through the opening of the second living room of his Manor, the one which was closest to the garden. Without a second thought, he rushed himself to the living room.

The sight that greeted him almost made his heart fell.

There in the center of the living room, Zero was lying on his side in a pool of his own blood. He noticed his lover's labored breathing, as well as the blood continued oozing through his lover's wounds..._and back._

Kaname ran towards his lover, the feeling of wanting to embrace his beloved lover was overwhelming anything else surrounding him. That he only noticed the wall of _barrier _around his lover, the moment he made contact with the said barrier, and his hand burnt from the contact.

_What the hell?_

"...K-Ka-name... The b-barrier...call K-Kaito or anyone e-else...The h-hunter.." Zero whispered weakly to his lover, almost inaudible if not for Kaname's pureblood hearing.

The brunette tried to connect together those words with the situation at hand. His mind formed a conclusion that those rouge-hunter had cast a barrier around his lover, refraining any vampire from approaching Zero within a certain distance. And that was the same barrier that was preventing him from feeling his lover's distorted aura, and that was what made Zero's side of the bond became static.

Of course, even if his lover had the energy to disrupt the barrier, he wouldn't make it because the barrier was cast onto himself.

The pureblood fished out his cell phone with trembling hand, dialing a very unfamiliar number that he thought he would never have dialed. The other end of the phone was picked up rather instantaneously, and the brunette wasted no times to explain the situation to the hunter on the other end.

The call was short but informative enough as Kaname heard the sound of an engine being started, probably from the hunter's car before the call was ended.

For the first time in his life, he felt completely useless. His lover was struggling with his life..._and their child. _And yet, Kaname couldn't do anything except from just staring from a far.

"..K-Kana... Kana-me! I..I need to d-deliver this child n-now! C-Call the doctor.. P-lease! The time...run-ning thin.." _My time is running thin..._ Zero clenched his eyes tightly at his own thought. He was aware that he was not going to make it. If it was not for the fact that he was carrying a child, a Pureblood-Vampire Hunter child, he would had shut down completely...hours ago.

"Please..Hold on, Zero. Y-You're gonna be...fine. Just don't talk too much, alright?" Kaname assured his lover, or rather assuring himself that his lover was going to be fine.

The wine-red eyed pureblood scrolled through his contact, and called Zero's personal doctor, Doctor Hatori. Who happened to be Hanabusa's current superior since the blond noble was training under the said doctor. Hence, they were expecting the both of them.

The moment Kaname ended his quick call, the entrance door of the Manor burst opened, and seconds later a disheveled ash-brown hunter was making his way to the living room.

"Kuran!..._ –_" The hunter's word abruptly stopped when the thick scent of blood hit him as he switched his attention to a silver-haired ex-human lying weakly on the floor, fresh blood still oozing from a certain parts of his body.

"..Zero!" Kaito shouted at his partner as he made his way to the latter.

Kaname frowned when the other hunter easily passed through the barrier formed around his lover, and quickly knelt in front of him. So the barricade was made to keep vampires away, but not hunters. _Damn! He felt so useless._

"Kaito... T-The barrier... Will you cast it d-down?" The younger hunter demanded albeit sluggishly. The older hunter nodded his head and made his way to figure out the type of barrier.

Kaname observed as the ash-blond hunter slid his wrist slightly and drew a trail line of fresh_ hunter blood_, before the hunter let his blood trickled down around Zero, forming a circular shape, just like a barrier around him. And he listened silently as the hunter muttered something under his breath.

"_Thou who guarded the impediment. By the oath of Takamiya royal bloodline, by my heart and soul... Sanctify my wish. __D__isenthrall __the hindrance!" _

Suddenly the trickles of Kaito's blood around Zero started to connect together before forming a thin ray of reddish wall and a wave formed as it blasted away the barrier around the hunter, with what sounded like the sounds of breaking a mirror, the barrier ruptured auspiciously.

Kaito slumped on his knees beside Zero, breathing heavily with beads of sweat forming on his forehead. It seemed like the action took more energy than he imagined, and usually it took _at least _two hunters to disintegrate such barrier.

Kaname stepped into the scene, finding the obstacle that was hindering him from approaching his beloved was no longer there. With vampire speed, he rushed to Zero's side and instantly crouched down by his lover.

The Pureblood seated himself there, ignoring the blood soaking his clothes. He settled Zero in front of him, slipping his arms around Zero's shoulder, scooping him from behind and gave the hunter some times to adjust himself.

The brunette took Zero's right hand in his, and knitted his brows, feeling how cold Zero's usually warmth hand.

"...You're going to be alright... right, Zero?" Kaname asked with trembling voice. He'd seen the hunter came back from his mission, sustaining such serious injuries for countless time. But Zero had healed in due time, courtesy of his healing ability and Kaname's pure blood.

Kaname didn't know why, but there was something that bothered him so much for that day, as if his blood would no longer had the ability to heal his lover.

_But...it can't be, right?_

"Zero...?" Kaname's word was only met with a meek whimper, something that sounded like a weeping kitten.

The Pureblood tried again as he caressed and nudge Zero's cheek affectionately, trying to get the latter's attention.

"Zero?... Hurry up and drink my blood, okay?" Kaname positioned Zero's face against his neck, guiding the hunter's mouth just closed to his arteries. However, the hunter made no move to initiate any biting.

Kaname thought that maybe Zero was too weak to draw the blood from him. The Pureblood made a new resolution as he proceed to graze his fangs against the inner side of his wrist before his motion was suddenly stopped by his lover.

"... I can't...Kaname.. I c-can't.." Zero could see the bewilderment on his brunette lover's face. He wanted so much to explain but he didn't have much energy left, and he had to suppress the pain from the silent contractions as he clutched his hand around his abdomen tightly.

Kaito scrutinized the scenes in front of him quietly. This was not the first time he'd watch the duos' biting session. Being a partner to Zero, his careless silver-haired partner had often get himself injured and the other pureblood will always came to give an immediate help. Hence, he'd gotten used to the situation.

But something was wrong today, he wondered why Zero refused to drink from the pureblood. The younger hunter's condition looked like he desperately needed it, and yet he refused. His stubborn partner wouldn't be stubborn _without a reason._

_Or maybe?_

The ash-brown hunter quickly scanned his partner body, eying each parts warily. His gaze suddenly landed on the shivering left-arm of his partner, and he made his way to the said arm. Kaito glanced at the pureblood for a while, before shifting his attention to Zero. He lightly grabbed Zero's left hand, trying to his best not to shock the fragile hand.

Kaito brushed the long sleeve of Zero's Kimono upside and he turned to observe the inner side of the younger hunter's elbow. His suspicion had been confirmed when he saw a mark of charm, with the shaped of five swords crossing together and one of it has a longer length than the other four. His mind tried hard to remember, what kind of charms was that, it seems like an old charm,_ a very old ancient charm._

_Oh crap!_

Kaname noticed how the older hunter seemed to be deep in his own thought and suddenly the hunter's eyes widened slightly as if he had remembered something. The brunette saw as Kaito looked at Zero for a while, confirming something before Zero nodded his head weakly. The Pureblood was about to ask what was going on, when Kaito cut through his thought.

"_The Vrizhactyst...The forbidden spell.." _

Kaname raised his eyebrows at the mention of the unknown spell. He had learned about Hunter's Spell himself throughout his life, but he never heard about the one that Kaito just said.

"Forbidden spell...What do you mean?" As much as the pureblood dreading to hear the answer, he can't helped but asked.

"A spell which forbid a vampire from receiving the blood from the other donor, in any way possible. The stronger your blood, the deadlier the effect on him. And even the weakest blood will act like a poison to him." Kaito explained as he looked down at the mark on his partner's arm. His hand unconsciously grabbed Zero's hand tighter in his.

_He was losing his friend, and he was sure about it..._

"There must be a way to _ –_"

"No. Absolutely none, Kuran...-san. It's a forbidden spell. A spell which is totally fatal to an injured vampire and there's no way to unseal the spell. Even the caster can't do anything about it." The hunter explained even though he hated to do this. He was never good at telling a bad news, even to a vampire who he had started to respect.

Through his hazy gazed, the silver-haired hunter could see the regretted looked on his partner face. Perhaps for not being able to do anything about the charm. But his friend wasn't the one to be blamed, and he hated to see those expression on Kaito's face.

"Hey...K-Kaito. It's okay... It's not y-your fault. T-Thanks Kaito... For everything." _For always being there like a brother to me... _Zero whispered to his partner, his friend as well as his older brother. Even though they're not blood-related, but he considered Kaito as his brother, perhaps because how his partner treated him.

Kaito's eyes met with Zero's amethyst one, and he felt a single drop of tears fell out of his eyes, followed by another.

Meanwhile, a certain Pureblood was rendered speechless by the vulnerability of Zero's situation.

"Zero... Tell me. There must be a way to reverse the spell, right? You're the best hunter Zero, descended from the Kiryuu clan. There must be_–_" Kaname's line was cut off by his lover.

"Ssshhh... Kaname.. Sometimes t-the luck won't a-always be by our s-side."

With that words, the atmosphere fell into a heavy silence. With Kaname trying to digest the fate that had befallen on him, and his lover..._and their child._ Kaname eyed Zero's hand that was situated onto his abdomen, he'd noticed the hunter will clenched his hand tightly once in a while. He'd heard about contraction during the labor, and perhaps Zero was undergoing it now.

Kaname's hand slowly traveled and landed on his lover's hand, trying to sooth the pain for his lover. They stayed in that position until the doctor together with Hanabusa arrived.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"Kuran-sama, we're sorry but we can't use the anesthetic." Doctor Hatori said as he inspected his patient.

Kaito leaned himself on the wall, as his throbbing head tried to process the information at hand. They were now in a medical room completed with all the necessary instruments like the one at the hospital, with the doctor and the blond noble preparing for the Cesarean section for the pregnant hunter.

They had activated the oxygen machine, and his partner breathing had turned gradually better courtesy of the oxygen tubes in his nose. An IV Drip was attached to Zero, preventing him from dehydration. _They know better than to give him blood at this circumstance..._

Well, trust a pureblood Kuran Kaname to provide such room in his Manor. No wonder they didn't have to rush to the hospital even though Zero was in _that _condition.

Kaname tried hard to suppress his growing anger. He knew he was not supposed to be angry out-of-place but the situation was slowly killing him. The doctor had said that they couldn't use the anesthetic on his lover, because of the fear that Zero might shut down,_ completely._

The Pureblood eyed his lover cautiously. He was currently helping Zero's lungs to function as effective as possible using his pureblood power because the hunter obviously needed the oxygen.

"Zero... Will you be okay, without the tranquilizer?" Kaname asked even though he thought that he might know the answer already. His confirmation proven when his lover nodded instantly at his question.

"I will be okay... _If y-you're here with me_." Zero whispered and squeezed Kaname's hand tightly, as his lover returned the same action. For a moment, they stared at each other quietly, falling into a mutual understanding.

Soon, the doctor started the task given to him after receiving the confirmations from the couple, with his blond assistant devotedly by his side.

"I'm going to cut now, alright? This is going to be real quick." Doctor Hatori gave Zero an assuring gaze as the latter nodded at his word.

The silver-haired hunter looked up to met Kaname's eyes, seeking comfort from his beloved husband, waiting for the dreaded moment to come.

Kaname watched as Zero's face suddenly contorted in an agonizing pain, as a painful scream erupted from his lover. The brunette hold Zero's hand tightly, his other hand slowly caressing Zero's hair. He kissed his lover forehead lightly trying to calm his restless lover down.

Zero tried to suppress another groan but failed miserably when the pain became too unbearable as he felt the instruments dived into him, to keep the cut opened. He was breathing heavily and he wanted so much for the process to end quickly. Kaname's soothing gesture helped him to calm down, at least a little bit as he leaned on his lover, as if his live depended on him.

"Shhhh... Zero...! Zero! Calm down please, love. This will end soon, I promise!" Kaname continued to kiss his lover's forehead passionately, knowing such gesture always made him relax, and maybe it will worked for Zero too. He brushed away the tears that fell from Zero's eyes, even though he was trying hard to contain his tears as well.

Eventually the silver-haired hunter calmed down, probably from being too exhausted to do anything anymore. Kaname kept on whispering sweet words to his lover, finding that it was easier to distract Zero by sugar-coating him.

"Oi...Kiryuu. It's better if you keep quiet like this. Our work will be faster, and that is for you own good." Hanabusa tried to actually make the ex-human calmed down. Even though it was most likely the round-about way, it usually worked for someone like Kiryuu. However Aidou cringed in fear when he received two glares at once, one from the ash-brown hunter and another one from his Kaname-sama.

The glaring stopped however when they heard Zero whispered something along the line of 'Shut up, Aidou...'. At least the blond noble's word managed to get Zero slightly in spirit back, which was a really essential factor right now.

Zero choked back a cry of pain when he felt _something_ being pulled out of his cut. He closed his eyes in pain, trails of tears falling on his sickly pale cheeks and suddenly he heard the sound of the shrill cry..._of a baby._

The silver-haired hunter's eyes abruptly fluttered open, when the sound of a crying child hit his hearing. The every aching in his body were forgotten as he made the effort to sit up using his elbows and Kaname supporting him.

Zero looked at Doctor Hatori and saw a bundle wrapped in a blanket in the man's arms, and the sound of a crying child continued to echo in his ears. Tears started brimming in his own eyes as he squeezed Kaname's hands tightly. Their child was finally born... _their child, the seeds of their love._

"Congratulations both of you. Your child is a male, he's a premature child, but aside from that, he's a healthy baby." Doctor Hatori said as he waited a minute or two before cutting the umbilical cord connecting the child with his _mom._

"Kaname-sama... and Kiryuu. This child is all yours for now, but we'll have to put him into an incubator later on, to ensure his normal growth rate." Hanabusa said as he cleaned the little baby in his arms before passing him to Zero, and everyone could see that the blond noble smiled to the hunter and the other replied the same gesture too, albeit weakly.

Zero reached out his hand to take the baby into his arms. He neatly cradled the child in his arms, the child's head rested in the crook of his elbow. The silver-haired hunter kissed the child's forehead warmly, before he proceeded to kiss the child's chubby cheeks equally.

Doctor Hatori watched the happy _mother _and child silently. He was aware of the hunter's circumstances, and even though Zero was currently haemorrhaging, he simply couldn't do anything with it. He knew the pureblood was keeping the hunter's lungs to function, but it won't last for long.

And so the doctor just proceed with the task at hand, and continue to stitch the wounds that he had cut opened earlier. Seeing that his patient was too occupied with the new-born child, that he was not aware of the stitching process.

The baby's eyes opened revealing a pair of shimmering lilac amethyst eyes, similar to his mother. Zero noticed that except from his eyes, the child inherited everything else from Kaname, the soft brown locks, the long eye-lashes and even his facial feature. He however couldn't figure it out if the child had a wavy or a straight hair, although it looked like the little spiky hair indicated that his son has a straight hair, just like his.

"K-Kaname... Our child, he's so cute and b-beautiful..." Zero turned to Kaname and offered the child to his husband. Kaname bent forward and kissed his son's head, but kept the baby in Zero's arms.

"I know...Zero. I know... He's beautiful just like you. T-Thanks, Zero, for giving me such a precious gift." Kaname said as he leaned forward to catch Zero's plump lips into his in a sweet and passionate kiss. Even as sickly as he was right now, his Zero still had that ability to_ blush_ upon receiving such comment from him.

Kaname's emotion was in a roller-coaster. He should be happy that he had just been blessed with a child, their long-awaited child. And yet he was slowly losing the silver-haired beauty in front of him.

Kaname took his time and scrutinized Zero's pale face for as long as he can. Seeing Zero's smile made him wanted to smile too, and so he smiled despite the circumstances.

"What should we call him, Zero?" Kaname was about to suggest a name, but suddenly he was stopped by his lover.

"...Mamoru... He's Kuran Mamoru.." The brunette can't helped but stare in awe as his lover kept on staring into the child's eyes, as if they were currently connected in an invisible bond of mother and child.

The moment Zero blinked his eyes, the child blinked his eyes too, mimicking the same gesture as his parent. Zero just had to chuckle when Mamoru gripped his long pinky finger in a small grasp.

_Mamoru, huh?_ Kaname smiled at the name himself. Mamoru means _'to protect', _and he was quiet sure that his lover had his own reason for choosing that name.

The brunette saw that Zero was unfastening something from the back of his neck. And then Kaname saw it, the silver-chained necklace of an amethyst colored _spirit stone._ He didn't noticed that Zero was wearing the pendant, up till now.

"He's a Kuran..." Zero said and he fastened the pendant around his child's neck, before he added, "As well as a Kiryuu." The spirit stone lightened up, indicating that it approved the new owner of itself.

The spirit stone, a necklace descended from the Kiryuu ancestors to the current generation of the Kiryuu clan. The pendant _choose_ its owner, recognizing a genuine of the Kiryuu descendants. And it was almost the time for Zero to pass his pendant to his child.

"I'm afraid...Kiryuu-san. That we had to take the child into the safety of the incubator soon." The doctor voiced out his word, although he totally hated to separate the son from his.. _dying mom._

"Just... for a while, please." Zero looked at the doctor with pleading eyes.

The silver-haired hunter caressed his son's soft hair, taking in his feature, remembering every curve of his feature. The child was currently calmed in his mother's arms, and he appeared to be so tranquilized in the safety hold of Zero's arms.

Zero can't held his tears back, as he leaned down and kissed the child's forehead for a long, one last time. His tears falling on the child's cheeks and he kissed it away, proceed to the child's temples and back to the forehead.

"I'm sorry... Mamoru. I'm afraid t-that I can't watch you to g-grow up. But you must know... That _mother _loves you so m-much." Zero whispered to his son. Ignoring the fact that he just called himself a mother. He caressed the child's cheeks for one last time, and handed him to the awaiting doctor arms.

_His hand that was grasping his child's fingers eventually separated from Mamoru's small gripped._

The doctor, together with Aidou as well as a reluctant Kaito left the room. Giving the much-needed privacy to the couple. Kaito stopped in his track for a while when Zero called out to him.

"Kaito... tell Yagari-sensei t-that I'm sorry, Cross too. And thanks again for everything... T-Take care." Zero said with much regret in his voice, his head bowed down, refusing to meet his partner's eyes.

_It's now or never..._

Suddenly Zero was pulled into a hug, not by Kaname, but his hunting partner, Kaito. It was a quick brotherly hug, but somehow it was such a meaningful moment, for the two individual who grew up together for as long as they can remember.

**_. . . . . . . . . . ._**

"K-Kaname..."

"Zero..."

The silver-haired hunter launched himself into Kaname's arms, despite his weakened state. He hid his face into the crook of Kaname's neck before he was pulled into a searing kiss.

Their kiss last for as long as Zero could take it, before he started gasping for the air and Kaname just had to let him go.

"Zero...Zero! Tell me... Tell me that this was just a dream, a nightmare...please." Kaname hugged Zero tightly, he rested his head onto Zero's silky silver hairs, hiding his face from being seen by his lover. He was crying... crying that he couldn't accept the reality, the cruel reality that he was going to lose the lovely person in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Kaname... S-sorry for being weak enough. If only.. If only I_–_"

"Ssshhh.. _I'm sorry..._ For not being able to p-protect you from all that despicable creatures." Kaname said softly as he stroked the locks of silver hair in front of him. Zero was breathing his scent, in the crook of his neck, and he could felt how the hot breath of his lover became restless, and the short intake of breath became obvious.

"Zero... You promised... That the future is ours, and we will raise our child together, in this Manor. Please.. I can't survive without you... I can't.." Kaname choked back in his tears, his shaking arms hugging the shivering body tightly.

"Forgive me, Kaname. P-please.. Forgive...me. I can't keep our promises... O-our Valentines Day turned disaster, and I can't keep our promise. I'm sorry... S-sorry... R-Really sorry." Zero looked up to meet Kaname's eyes, he leaned himself on Kaname's left shoulder for support as he reached up his trembling hands and brushed away the tears that were staining his lover's cheeks, despite himself.

"If you're sorry.. Then p-please.. Don't leave me... You're everything to me, I know this is cliché.. But my heart beats for you... You and only you... Let me become selfish once again, and stay with me..Please!" The brunette's tears just won't stop falling.

As Zero reminisced back into the past, Kaname never shed his tears this much. The last time Zero saw him crying was the time when Zero woke up from a week of comatose state after a disastrous mission.

"Hush.. Kaname.. H-Hush... You're stronger than this. God has a d-different plan f-for us. So please stop crying like a c-child, because you're making me upset too." Zero whispered the soothing words to his lover, although he could sense that his time was running thin. He felt a lump in his throat and suddenly he lurched forward.

_Only to found that he was hacking blood..._

"Zero!" Kaname cried out as his lover won't stop coughing, and the moment he stopped, blood dribbled from the corner of Zero's mouth. Kaname managed to grasp on his control of Zero's lungs, seeing that his distorted emotions had affected the control of his pureblood power.

"Kana-me... It seems l-like I won't last for long... C-Can you... Can you do me a favor, K-Kaname?" Zero gazed at Kaname with pleading eyes, waiting for his lover's answer even though he could somehow guess it.

"A-Anything... Anything for you, Zero..." Kaname replied as he bumped his forehead together with Zero's, meeting the hunter's silver amethyst eyes that he had come to love ever since he looked into the deepest part of those eyes.

"Will you drink my b-blood...?" Zero watched as his lover's face fell into a stunned one.

"No!... I can't_–_"

"P-Please... I beg you, Kaname. If y-you can't do it for me, then do it for our child. After a week, M-Mamoru will be having his f-first taste of blood, I want to be able to give m-mine to him... through you..." Zero panted heavily at his long words, but he just had to make things right before it was too late.

However, the Pureblood refused and kept on shaking his head desperately. His lover was dying and there was no way that he would do _that! _

"T-Then.. h-how about those intruders? D-Don't you want to p-punish them, Kaname? Drink my blood and pry into my memories... A-And you'll know the p-punishments that suit with them." Zero tried again, although he felt guilty for using this way to put the sense into Kaname. He knows Kaname's way of punishing people, and he admitted that he never get accustomed to all those violent punishment.

_But if this is the only way to make Kaname drink his blood, then he really doesn't care._

Kaname's face lifted up and Zero could see the flickers of anger in them. Zero smiled weakly at Kaname's next word.

"Then... I will, Zero. I will drink your blood and I will punish each of them thoroughly. But I'll stop when I get into those memory. I d-don't want to drain you, Zero..." Kaname said and Zero nodded weakly. He didn't have much blood left anyway.

The silver-haired hunter tilted his head to the left, revealing the untattooed side of his neck, guiding Kaname's lips to the usual bite spot.

Kaname took his sweet time, but not too long as he licked Zero's neck thoroughly, wetting it as much as possible, preventing from accidentally hurting Zero. He grazed his fangs lightly at first, his eyes turned crimson reacting to the aromatic scent of Zero's blood. He gave Zero a signal and eventually, he bite down gently into the soft supple of Zero's flesh.

Just as usual, he let out a certain amount of his pureblood saliva, acting as a tranquilizer for his mate. The thickness of Zero's blood flooded his sense but he managed to control himself, and took a slow seeps of the elixir.

Kaname closed his eyes as he traveled into Zero's memories hours ago.

_He saw his lover at the kitchen, mixing something which looked like a chocolate, probably for him. _

_He saw it when Zero suddenly turned around, to be met with a knife lunged to his face, which he managed to avoid effortlessly even sending back the knife belonged to a hunter, grazing the other hunter's neck by an inch._

Kaname held Zero tighter in his arm upon the next flicker of memories.

_The brunette saw Zero lunging his own attacks at the vampires using the Bloody Rose, at the same time throwing his razor sharped blades to the hunters. Kaname had no doubt, that Zero was a great fighter even in the state of pregnancy. However, Zero ran out of bullets, and he was distracting the enemies with his blades as he made his way upstairs, for his bullet magazines._

_But suddenly a hunter blocked Zero's way to the second floor, a hunter that emerged from the upstairs. His lover was about to turn away when suddenly another hunter and a vampire blocked his way too. _

_His lover was trapped in the middle of the grand stairs and was about to attack the hunter that was blocking his way to the second floor, but suddenly the enemies took out their weapon, the sword and a gun, and the claws from the vampire. They pointed their deadly weapons to Zero, but not directly at him, but his abdomen... To their child._

_His lover was rendered immobilized as they threatened to harm their children if the silver-haired hunter didn't follow their orders. Zero reluctantly put his hand down, and then a vampire snatched his Bloody Rose and throw it over the railing. _

Kaname could see his lover's hurtful face when his favorite weapon was thrown that way. And that vampire, the same vampire that he had killed earlier!

His blood was boiling with anger when he saw the image of another vampire, who _slapped his lover hard across the face, twice,_ making his lover's lips bleed. And then Kaname saw the image gradually blurred before it emerged again.

_His lover was being half-pulled, half-dragged by the hair, to their second living room, the same spot that he had found Zero earlier. They had drawn a field of spell casting zone in the middle of the room. And then the barrier was cast and the rest of the image became hazy and blurred._

"..Nnnhh... -name... K-Kana-me!..."

The pureblood abruptly stopped his short journey into his lover's memories when he heard a soft whimper of someone calling out to him. Kaname withdrew his fangs from Zero's neck, licking all the traces of blood trailing down from the punctured wounds. With one last lick, sealed with a kiss, he lifted up his head to attend to his lover.

"I'm sorry... D-Did I hurt you, Zero?" Kaname worriedly inquired from his lover, holding him tight in the crook of his arms, preventing the said lover from falling.

_No response.._

"H-Hey... Zero!.. Zero!" Kaname's hands started to tremble uncontrollably, his hands came to hold on to his unresponsive lover's shoulders and shook him _not so lightly. _

_He was so not going to forgive himself, if he had accidentally drained his lover..._

Fortunately for him, the silver amethyst eyes belonged to his beloved opened albeit just half-lidded. Kaname stares into those beautiful silent eyes, the eyes that _never failed_ to tell him the truth, the eyes that _never failed_ to remind him of how much the person in his arms cherished him, the eyes that _never failed_ to make him understood of how to forgive and how to love himself.

"Kaname...? I'm now.. _entirely yours..._ And I don't think t-that I have much time..anymore.. So please-"

"Don't leave me, Zero.. I said don't leave me! I can't... I can't live without you! I just can't! Let me be with you... please! Let me... Let me follow you!" Kaname pulled Zero into his arms once again, unable to contain his sobs anymore as he let his tears fell freely from his wine-red eyes.

"No... Kaname. J-Just no! Use your f-fucking mind, Kana..me. Think about our c-child. He needs you! D-dammit!" Zero scold his lover halfheartedly, his own tears falling onto Kaname's chest.

He didn't want to leave his lover just as much as Kaname didn't want him to leave. He never wanted this to happen either... _Never. _

Kaname shook his head hard. Nudging his teary face into his lover's sweet-scented hairs.

"I don't want... If you're going to leave me... Then just let me-"

Kaname's words was again stopped when he was suddenly forced to look into his lover's eyes, Zero's shivering cold hands clasping on his teary cheeks, holding his face in place.

"Stop it... I beg you.. Just s-stop it! L-Look into my eyes...into my eyes.." Zero paused for a while, trying to catch his breath. He noticed that he seriously didn't have much time to be wasted.

"Listen, Kaname... L-Look into my eyes.. and listen to me! Y-years ago... we made a promise for a better life in the world of Human... H-Hunter and Vampire. What happened today is a proved that... t-that we haven't achieved our goal..." Zero stopped and wait for his husband to respond, but none come out from his mouth, and so he added with much effort.

"B-But also... Today, we see the b-birth of our child. A child of a Hunter and of a Pureblood vampire. Mamoru, o-our child is an evidence t-that it's never impossible to achieve our d-dream.." The silver-haired hunter paused yet again, finding that talking has taken much of his energy as he slammed his head into his lover's chest.

"S-So...Kaname...so..."

"So you want me to live on and fulfill my goal? Our goal, Zero?" Kaname asked as he looked down into his lover's eyes once again, finding the hope in those shimmering amethyst eyes. If this was what Zero wanted, if this was the only thing that he could do for Zero's happiness. _Then I will do it, Zero..._

"Y-yeah... and raise our c-child to be an apotheosis for b-both Hunter and Vampire races... as well as human."

"Fine... I will do this for you... and only you. But when the time comes, I won't hesitate to follow you, Zero... And no one is going to refrain me from being with you!" Kaname reluctantly bent over to his lover's wishes.

"Thank you... Ka-na-me..." Zero caught Kaname's lips into one last endearing kiss. Pouring all of their emotions for one another... their loves for each other... _for one last time._

Kaname felt Zero's hands slackened down from his face, and the kiss was abruptly stopped when the hunter failed to respond to the other. Kaname caught Zero into his arms, grasping his lover atypically cold hands, his lips trembled with apprehension. Kaname could hear Zero's heartbeats fading away agitatedly.

"Zero? Zero! Don't go! Please... not now!" Kaname choked back in his tears before he added.

"I... I love you, Zero! I love you more than any words could ever convey... You're the most important person in my life! So...Why?... Why?" Kaname sobbed into the crook of Zero's neck, losing the control of his power over the hunter's lungs.

He felt lost, he couldn't hear Zero's heartbeats, he was losing the most precious person in his life, and he felt so helpless, unable to do anything to prevent the inevitable from happening.

But suddenly, the cold hand that he was grasping, squeezed his hand back and Kaname returned the same gesture as he lifted up his face once again, to meet with his lover's eyes.

"I know... Kaname... I-I know... A-And maybe y-you can never imagine... that how much your existence means to me. B-But... I.." Kaname gasped as the hand that was squeezing his fingers just a moment ago was slowly loosening itself.

"Zero_–_"

"B-but K-Kaname... I...I.. love y-...you."

Kaname stared silently as his lover's eyes slowly wavered and eventually closed, the hand in his grasp fell onto the mattress as Zero's head went slackened.

The thunder was crashing outside.

"Z-Zero...? Answer me! Zero!"

A soft smile was plastered on his lover's face, and slowly, Kaname could see a faint silvery light started to surround his lover's body, and a tiny dust-like substances floating into the thin air, coming from his lover's wavering form.

"Respond to me please! Give me a sign that you're still alive! Zero!"

He was slowly losing his grasp on the form in his arms, and as if on cue, his lover's angelic face was fading from his sight.

"Don't...go..Please... P-Please.."

At the last moment, the whole form in his arms burst into thousands of tiny ashes, slipping down from the palm of his hands.

"Zero..."

Kaname clutched the ashes tightly in his grasps, and those trembling hands end up falling into the pile of ashes. The brunette felt something solid brushed against his finger, he looked down at his right palm only to find... a small silver amethyst shard?

A normal vampire who died will turned to only a pile of ashes just like a sand falling in an hourglass. Unlike the Pureblood vampires, numerous glistening shards will be found in the ashes once a Pureblood's life ended.

_Unless a normal vampire who had drink a pure vampire blood before, cast a spell onto himself to manipulate the last remaining of his body._

Kaname hold the last remaining of his lover closed toward his chest. Zero had used his power for one last time, to give him something highly significant as the last remembrance of himself. And Kaname won't ever let it go... Never.

"...W-Why Zero?...I'm lost...Completely lost! Don't leave me alone like this!.. Just why?"

The brunette let out a hysterical low chuckles as he let his tears fell freely as he closed his eyes tightly. Kaname screamed Zero's name out of his lungs, every glasses in the room creaked and broke, and the door burst open to revealed his three guest from earlier, Kaito, Hanabusa and Doctor Hatori.

The trio bowed down in sympathy. The ash-brown hunter tried as he might to hide his tears but failed miserably when the sobs from the lonely pureblood in the room became too much to handle.

The lightning sparked outside accompanied by the thunder as the rain suddenly splattered on the earth. It seemed like even the nature were grieving for the lost of the hunter.

Kaname couldn't do anything as he cried, and cried and cried over a pile of his lover's remaining, losing faith to control his overwhelming emotions.

_Why...?_

The air in the room fell into a complete lamentation.

Kaname's heart shattered into broken pieces, unable to accept the fate that Zero was gone from his life once and for all. And the pureblood finally realized something...

_That he never got to say goodbye..._

**_-To be continued-_**

* * *

><p>Author's note: So... what do you think of this chapter? T.T Actually I'm not at all surprise if I failed to reach your emotion, since I know I'm losing my touch while writing this chapter. For some reason, I'm upset and angry right now... So yeah ^^;;<p>

By the way, please take note that I'm still underage and I don't even have a younger siblings. Hence I never know how's the process of real pregnancy looked like, I just analyzed from the web-sites! So please forgive me for any unrealistic facts in my story! I know there are a lot of them! T.T

**Thanks for those who had reviewed my last chapter! **Love you guys so much! You're really a source of my inspiration, each of you!~ So please keep the review coming!~

-Anonymous review reply!-

Pg: Your comment is seriously epic with all those dots! XD Thanks for your review dear! :D

Alright, the next chapter may come a bit later than usual, since I haven't finish typing them! And my mood is hindering me to do so! SO PLEASE BE PATIENT!~ *bows head in apologize*

Anyway, English isn't my mother language, hence you may found some critical grammatical mistakes here in my story! Pardon me for those unintended mistakes because I'm still learning! T.T

Do my evil self still deserves any review? T_T


	4. Remembrance of You

Disclaimer: I will never own Vampire Knight! T^T

* * *

><p><em>Petal 4: Remembrance of You<em>

**_-KxZ-[Flashback]-_**

A gentle air blew towards his ears, but the figure lying on the bed chose to ignore the little interruption and snuggled closer into the comfort warmth of the comforter.

However, the continuous blow of air, made him felt that it was not the work of the nature. Hence, he perked up his senses, and finally felt the familiar presence near him.

_So a certain someone had just came back from a mission... And enjoying puffing airs toward his ears..?_

Kaname smirked inwardly, as the _culprit_ continued to disturb his sleep and didn't even realized that he had woke up, despite the circumstance.

The pureblood made a surprising movement as he suddenly stirred in his sleep and with a vampire speed, slid his hand around the _culprit's _form and flipped their position, with him hovering above the other.

"Enjoying yourself, aren't you? Let us see whose ears are more sensitive..." Kaname announced as he immediately made a gesture of trapping the other in the cage of his arms, his head slowly leaned to his destination.

A silver-haired hunter yelped instantly when a certain brunette puffed an air towards his sensitive left ear, and he suddenly squirmed when the said ear was being nibbled not-so-gently.

"Well...Well... I think we have a winner now..." Kaname mocked as he continued to nibble on the sensitive flesh between his mouth. His eyes gave a suggestive look to his _victim._

"...S-Shut up, you sick pervert! It's unfair that you attacked my weak spot!" The hunter retorted, a delicious spread of blush adorning both of his fluffy cheeks.

"I'll be more than glad, if you _attack _my weak spot too. Preferably down there, Zero." The pureblood purred into his lover's ears, as he made a motion of grinding his _little friend _against his lover's crotch.

"I _hate _you, Kaname you insatiable twit!"

"I know, I _love _you too, my sweet flushing lover."

Zero blushed upon Kaname's comment about him, but make no moves to protest back. They just insisted to stare into each others' eyes, taking in the face of one another after a week of being separated.

The silence went on for another 4 minutes and 7 seconds before both of them broke into a little chuckles upon their earlier childishness of teasing each other. The older of the two caught his lover's lips in one deep, passionate kiss, pouring their feelings of longing for one another.

"When did you get back, Zero?" Kaname inquired as he brushed his long nose against his lover's cutely rounded nose, a normal gesture of expressing the strong love between the two of them.

"Just about a couple of hours ago, you were deep in your sleep, so I decided _not to disturb _you." The hunter snorted to himself, finding that his word didn't match with his earlier action.

"Hmm... So when did you decided to finally _disturbed _with my sleep, Zero-rin?" The pureblood eyed his blushing lover, as he gave him that suggestive smirk.

"...Urm... When..."

"I can't hear you, Zero." The brunette provoked his lover by locking their eyes together, their breath mingled with one another.

"When I found that I'm missing you too much and being in denial is futile!" The hunter said in one breath, his eyes diverted from his lovers' twinkling ones, as he was flushing to the very tip of his ears.

"Such an honest statement, Zero. Just the way I like it, and there's nothing to be ashamed of." Kaname caressed his lover's cheeks lovingly, before he slightly poked his forefinger on Zero's flushing cheek, earning a protesting groan from his lover.

He couldn't help it when teasing the hunter had become one of his favorite hobbies ever since he realized that his lover's every reaction was such an interesting discovery.

"You took a bath without me, Zero?" The pureblood whined playfully as he buried his face in the crook of Zero's neck.

"...Because taking a bath with you will only lengthen the duration of us being in the bathroom by three times...or more." Zero said as his hand instinctively went to stroke Kaname's silky brown locks.

The pureblood just nodded suggestively upon his lover's words as he made another pervert comment about his lover's statement, earning a free light knock on his head.

Kaname chuckled as he snuggled closer to the silver-haired hunter. He took one deep inhalation of his lover's scent, loving the sweet-scented air which was uniquely Zero.

"..Refreshing.." Kaname took another inhalation of his lover's scent, somehow finding himself addicted to it.

The silver-haired hunter giggled lightly when Kaname made such comment about him. He guided the hovering pureblood back on the bed at his left side, welcoming his clingy lover into his arms as he continued to caress the brown locks.

"Go back to sleep, Kaname. I can see that you're exhausted." Zero suggested to his lover. He could sense that his disheveled lover was tired, especially after he took note of the stacks of paperwork on the pureblood's mahogany table, completed with his lover's signatures.

"But Zero... that should be my line." Kaname's words slurred a bit as he succumbed to his lover's relaxing gesture. If they had a child, he was really sure that Zero would be a good _mother_, putting their child into sleep effortlessly. Kaname chuckled at his own thought, knowing that if Zero found out about it, the hunter would surely be furious.

"I'll sleep when you sleep, Kaname. And what are you chuckling at?" Zero asked in bewilderment, sometimes if he didn't know better, he would have thought that his lover had a severe mental problem. But because he was officially Kuran Kaname's lover, he know better than anyone else.

"Nothing..." Kaname tried to act innocent as he snuggled closer into the comfort of his lover's arms. Distracting Zero was so much fun.

"... Fine. Now off to sleep, Kaname." Zero pulled at the thick comforter and settled it to cover the both of them. By now, his lover was being on the brink of unconsciousness.

"..I'll wait for you in _our _dreamland, Zero." The brunette said with a muffled voice against Zero's chest, trying as hard as possible not to tease the exposed nipples of his lover's through the loosened sleeping robe, as he wrapped his arms around Zero's thin waist.

"...Whatever, Kaname. As you wish." The hunter decided not to protest anymore, finding that there was no end to it if he fought with a sleepy pureblood. He wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulder as he buried his face into Kaname's hair, loving the disheveled but silky texture of the brunette's hair.

Eventually that night, both Kaname and Zero crossed their path in an _eventful _dreamland.

_When two individuals connected in one powerful bond, their love and trust will formed a bridge of eternal connection as long as they keep on believing in one another._

_**-KxZ-[End of Flashback]-**_

Kaname awoke with a start, founding himself surrounded by a pale white surrounding.

He sat up from his lying position, as his hand impulsively touched his left ear, a tingling sensation lingering there_,_ as if someone had purposely puffed the air toward his ears... _just like years ago._

Kaname scanned through his surrounding, finding no traces of anyone being near him a moment before. However, ever since he woke up, he felt something was amiss. Every parchment of his surrounding was covered with a thick blanket of pure white snow.

But the pureblood felt surprisingly warm, not a feverish warm, but a comforting warm... _like someone had just wrapped him into a warming hug._ He noticed that his form wasn't covered with the blanket of snow at all, just a tiny little white bit on his trench coat.

It seemed like the warmth feeling was being emitted from his... _chest?_

Kaname fished out a _vial_ pendant from under his clothes, a silver-chain necklace hanging from the back of his neck, holding the pendant in place.

A shard of amethyst was visible through the transparent vial glass, some silvery ashes amalgamated with the lonely shard inside the vial.

The pureblood's eyes widened slightly as the shard inside the vial suddenly radiating a light of amethyst color. Both of his hands came to grasp the pendant, as he scanned _thoroughly _around his surrounding. Hoping to find something... _someone._

"Z-Zero?"

Kaname abruptly stood up and scrutinized his lover's relic, and then back to his surrounding. He cautiously encircled Zero's grave, looking through the nooks and curves around the chilling area.

The shard kept on glowing, Kaname's every logic and philosophy failed him tremendously as he continued searching for his lover... _for his dead lover._

"...If _you're _here, then show yourself..." The pureblood voiced out thoughtlessly. His eyes landed on a big trunk of an old Cypress tree.

A wafted of cold air blasted toward him and Kaname's keen smell ability caught the redolence of a fresh sakura flower after the rain, even though ironically there was no sakura blossom nearby. The scent was mixed with a sweet smell of the red lychee..._ the usual refreshing sweet-scented smell of Zero._

"I know you're here... I can sense you!" Kaname incautiously said as he slowly approached the old Cypress tree. A strange force of energy wafted the strongest from behind the tree, and Kaname was highly determined to seek for the truth.

"...Show yourself!" Kaname blurted out as soon as he looked through behind the tree, only to find..._ nothing._

The amethyst shard that he had been holding on since before, finally stopped glowing, and Kaname abruptly fell onto his knees as all the familiar scent suddenly disappeared. The pureblood took the effort of moving back to his lover's memorial stone, kneeling right in front of it.

"You can't do this, dammit!" Kaname cried out hysterically, unaware that he had just shouted to his lover's grave. Tears started to accumulate at the tip of his eyelashes.

"You can't raised my hope like this, only to end up destroying it right after that!... You can't... can't..."

Kaname's harsh words eventually slurred as he unconsciously broke into sobs, his tears falling freely onto his lover's monument.

_If you can't come back, then I'll go with you..._

_**. . . . . . . . . . . .**_

The pureblood rested his forehead onto the monument for quite some times, until his sobs ceased and only the sound of light hiccups could be heard.

"Zero... It has been 10 years since t-that incident happened... And tonight, our son, Mamoru will turned to a true Pureblood-Vampire Hunter." Kaname whispered to no one but himself, or more likely, whispering to the _remnants _of his lover.

_But when the time comes, I won't hesitate to follow you, Zero... And no one is going to refrain me from being with you! _

Kaname smiled at himself upon remembering his own words 10 years ago, and it seemed like the time was fast approaching. He brushed aside his thought as he made a move to leave, since he still had a promise to be kept.

"I'm sorry, Zero. But I have to go for now. There's something that I have to do.. tonight." Kaname kissed the relic in front of him as he stood up from his kneeling position, his blank eyes gazed to his surrounding.

The brunette turned to leave, but not before he said something.

"And _soon _Zero... I'll follow you... And no one should refrain myself from doing so..."

With that, the Pureblood disappeared through the thick fog of cold air.

**_-KxZ-_**

Kaname ascended the flight of stairs of his Manor, aiming for his destination with firm steps and moves. He had just finished with the preparation of Mamoru's birthday, and he still had a little bit of time left to himself before the brunette child returned home.

The wine-red eyed pureblood headed toward the direction of the main bedroom before he suddenly turned to the right-wing of the Manor, heading to his actual destination.

The brunette stopped in front of an ornamental oak door, as he proceeded to turn the door-knob open and entered the room.

The sense of nostalgia hit him in full wave, as soon as he entered the bedroom for only a single occupant... _Zero's bedroom._

The decoration in the room was simple enough, with only a single-bed and a night-stand beside it, a bookshelves lean on the opposite site of the bed, as a study-desk was put on the opposite of the single window. There was only a small closet in Zero's room since Kaname insisted that the hunter kept most of his clothes into their shared bedroom completed with the walk-in closet.

Kaname walked slowly into the room as he made his way to sit on the edge of the bed. He scanned the whole room and the feeling of melancholic surged through him.

The furniture in the room hadn't been moved from its respective position at all, everything were kept in place as Kaname never want to change his lover's preferences. For those time that he had spent in Zero's bedroom, he realized that most of the color in the room consisted of three main colors, the lilac, silver and light-blue.

_But his biological color made him matched with any color anyway... _Kaname thought and smiled to himself.

The pureblood's eyes landed on the night-stand, three frames of photos decorating the night-stand besides the crafted bamboo-pattern lamp.

He took the first frame and looked at the picture. It was of Zero with his twin, Ichiru, both of them were wearing a fluffy ear-muff completed with their winter attires, hands clad in each others' grasps, and the snow scenery became the background. Kaname could see the flushed face of the twins, Zero had the greatest shade of red compared to his twin, because it seemed like his beautiful lover was a camera-shy.

The picture was taken when they were still in the sized of a toddlers, although his lover had vociferously claimed that he was almost 9-year-old during that time.

_Well, he still remembered the first time he officially met Zero. A certain silver-haired hunter had tried to stab him with a butter knife. That aside, as far as he recalled, the hunter was at least two heads shorter than him, despite with only a year age gap between them. His lover had a slow growth rate indeed._

Kaname smile sadly as he remembered about one of his victories, that in the end, Zero still unable to surpass his height, albeit his lover undergo-ed a full-force of spur growth in a winter season during his teenager time.

The pureblood took another framed picture, this time it was of Zero, White Lily the Horse, and... Kaito, much to Kaname's jealousy years ago. It was taken before they get together, when _his Zero _was still lonely, and his childhood friend decided to cheer him up. He could see Zero's small smile in that picture, both of them were riding the White Lily.

_Lily the horse died 2 years ago, probably because she was missing her Master too much. The horse's attachment towards his lover was obvious enough, at times Kaname was surprised how the two had get along very well, until an invisible bond formed between them. He did remember a day after that 'cursed night', he saw White Lily in her stable, her eyes were glistening with indescribable tears, feeling the lost of her only Master._

But a year before she died, Lily left a foal. A male foal which Mamoru had come to love ever since he get to feed the milk for the little foal. Both of them decided to name him, _Lilium_, because he was as white as his mother, and Zero had chosen the name, _Lily _because the late horse was pure white in color, as simple as that.

Kaname put the framed picture back in place, and took the third picture, his favorite out of the three. It was a photo of Zero and him, near a waterfall. It was just a normal day as usual, and they had decided to spend their weekends at a stranded place, near a river. Just indulging with one another, without being disturbed by anyone since their relationship was still private during that time.

However, that day, they didn't realize that a certain photo maniac had been following them, to confirm _his _suspicion about their relationship. The photo maniac was of course, Kaien Cross, who used his right as Zero's guardian and eventually stalked their date for the whole day. Kaname remembered that Kaien brought a partner in crime, namely Hanabusa Aidou who involved himself as soon as he heard that _his Kaname-sama _went on a date with Kiryuu Zero.

Zero was furious at first, refusing to talk to Kaien for almost a week despite Kaien's constant apologize. However, his lover's heart became softened as soon as he saw the developed photos of their date together.

And so the photo in the frame was produced. The picture of the two of them, sitting on one of the huge rock in the middle of the luminous river. Zero was sitting in front of him, seated between his legs and Kaname hugged his lover from behind, his arms slipped under Zero's shoulders.

A small and yet beautiful flower in lilac color decorated Zero's hair, near his right ear, courtesy of a naughty pureblood. The hunter's clothes was completely soaked at that time, because _due to a certain circumstances, _he fell into the river.

The brunette was nudging his head to Zero's right cheek, kissing the flushing hunter in his arms, and that was the time when Kaien had decided to snap one of their pictures. He swore that the older man could have been a good photographer if he applied for one.

_But every single thing shattered when Zero is gone..._

"_..._I miss you..."

Kaname traced his finger over his lover's feature in the picture. Missing how the silky silver hairs felt under his finger, missing how it felt when he kissed the cherry-lips of his lover, missing how those fluffy cheeks never fail to show Zero's flushing moments, missing how his lover's deep and yet tranquilizing voice sounded like a melody to his ears.

_If he couldn't fight the fate that had befallen on them, then one of the thing that he wished to happen was for him to be able to experience those precious moment with his lover again and again. Even if he had to experience that night one more time, he never care as long as he get to hold Zero in his arms back, just like before._

Kaname kissed his lover's face in the picture before putting the frame back on its rightful place. He let his form fall onto the bed, curling himself in a ball as he inhaled the nostalgic scent surrounding him. He turned to a side, and his eyes fell onto a figure, _a gray fluffy Koala Bear,_ his lover's sacred item.

The pureblood tentatively took the object into his hand and scrutinized it for a moment. He brought the bear into his arms as he hugged the Koala Bear tightly, curling into himself, with the bear in his grasp.

For the first time in his life, he never thought that hugging such bear could make him calmed down to a certain degree. And yet, he couldn't control the sobbing that erupted from himself, at the thought of how much he had lost just by losing a precious person in his life.

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

><p>Author's note: I know it's too damn short, because I cut it into two parts...again! The second part will hopefully be post tonight or the latest tomorrow! I have to rush now! I'll state my reasoning for the late update in the next chapter! T^T<p>

P/S: For some of you who haven't got my review reply, I promise I'll reply by tonight! With extra plushie! T^T

Review if you want...I know I'm a bad author T^T


	5. Relations with You

*Author stares blankly at her readers* H-Hi! *smiles innocently*

I'm terribly, utterly, truly sorry for my absent for almost the last couple of months! My life had been truly hectic especially with my school. And here I'm posting my story at about 5 o'clock in the morning, because I'm really busy with my tight schedule as exam is around the corner!

**P/S: I changed my pen name from Cocobi94 to Kaikaze**; for some private reason!

I'll catch up with review reply when I remember how to politely reply all of your lovely reviews! (You know who you are ^^)

Disclaimer: I will never own Vampire Knight! T^T

I hope you won't be bored with this kind of chapter, but somehow I feel this is important for the mood in the whole story, so yeah! Please enjoy! And I hope you won't get confused or anything since it's not beta!

* * *

><p><em>Petal 5: Relations with You<em>

Ever since I have my own little consciousness of remembering the chain-of-events that happened in my life, I have always had a dream that involves _someone. _It was a man, a beautiful young man, almost like a teenager and yet there's a senses of maturity surrounding him, making his feature looking like a fine young man.

Father always said to me, that my late mother was really a beautiful _man_, with his amethyst eyes shimmering like the most exquisite jewels, the bizarre straight silver hair which shone luminously under the moonlight, with a perfect pure pale complexion envied by the others. Yes, both of my parents are actually mans, and seriously, _who cares_?

After much thought to myself, it didn't take me days to notice that the young man who always appeared in my dream was actually my own mother..._Okaa-san._ That would be how I will call him, if I'm ever be given a chance to do so.

_But it's impossible to interact with someone who no longer exist, right?_

Every time I stare into the mirror, my eyes reflected the same amethyst eyes that my mother possessed. Maybe that was the reason why father always had that longing looks on his face, each time his eyes landed into my gaze.

If I had one single wish, that would be for my mother to resurrect back. It pains me so much to see my father struggled to keep on living without his love one. Even though he showered me with so much love, and yet I could see the emptiness in him.

I once asked Uncle Kaito, who turned out to be one of my mother's trusted friend. I asked him about the relationship of my parents. He said that even though he was not always there to witness them, just a little glanced was enough to know that my parents _are _deeply in love with each other. Just like the lovebirds which can never be separated from one another.

_And ironically, they were separated from one another..._

Aside from my father, I never deny it, that _I want to feel the warmth of being love by my mother_ too. The idea of replacing my biological mother, will absolutely be a big fat no from me, and even from my father.

It must be a wonder to anyone else, as to why I hold so much feeling for a person who I barely known in my entire life. Well, they thought wrong, actually I know my mother more than they could ever imagine.

Being slightly different from everyone else, I have always been isolated from kids of my age, especially my human 'friends'.

There was a time, when a group of five boys, older than me, tried to pick a fight with me, I had accidentally lost control of my power, resulting of me exerting too much force on paying back at them. They're still alive of course, but sustained some serious injuries that day.

Ever since that event, the kids started to put a boundary between me and them. I'm considered as a dangerous type of kid, and even their parents forbid them from playing with me or being involve with me.

When it comes to the other vampires child, I can't seem to distinguish if any of them befriended me for who I am or just my status. Father said that one day, I'll be able to see through their façade, and only then will I know who's exactly friend or foe.

Aside from _my dear _Takamiya Reika, I basically don't have any other _true _friend.

_And of course that fact sadden me so much..._

Albeit I gained the comfort from my father, but I can felt the emptiness in my heart, that I'm longing for a comfort from a _mother._ And that's when I learned about Okaa-san... _in my dream._

He won't appear for every single night or day, but one thing for sure, my mother will surely comes into my dream when I'm upset with this world.

Often time in my dream, I'll found myself sitting in the middle of a dark surrounding, I won't bother to run, because I know there's no way out, and hence my figure just sat there in the dream, alone in the dark.

I can feel it when my mother was_ coming._

My mother will appear in his simple white attire, which never fail to make him appear as beautiful as a pure white angel.

He'll come to my side, whispering comforting words with the gentle voice of his, and I can see through his deep meaningful eyes that he really meant his every words.

Sometimes just having him near myself, with him wrapping his arms from the back, or hugging me from the front, even the total silent is enough for me to feel the connection between us, as long as mother is there..._ in my dream._

I love to feel the touches of his delicate hands against my skin, caressing my hair, brushing away any trails of tears on my face, and even cupping my cheeks just for the sake of looking through my eyes. And I love it the most when Okaa-san's soft lips kissed me on the apple of my cheeks also my forehead.

It's only a dream, and yet it felt so real. Sadly, I can't control my action in the dream, I can't say what I actually wanting to say to him. And that's the only fact that I hate about dreams.

Each time, after he appeared in my dream, I'll abruptly woke up from my sleep, the next thing I knew, I'll be crying. Crying out all of my distressed and in the end of the day, I felt refreshed, I felt calmed. It's just like a magic.

I still remember, father told me that when I was a little, I'm such a cry baby. But toys won't make me stop crying, I'm not really fascinated by toys. But he said, when he put the pendant that I'm wearing, into my grasp, my cries will miraculously stopped.

I learned from my beloved father, that the pendant belonged to my late mother, a possession which I inherited from him because I'm his flesh and blood, a Kiryuu as well as a Kuran.

I never blame my mother, for leaving us like this. Even though I saw the miserable look in my father's eyes, I just can't blame my mother for leaving him.

_Okaa-san _had sacrificed so much for us, for me, and there's no way I'll hate him.

For now, I can just hold on, and try to make an effort to ensure my father's happiness.

People said that my way of thinking is too mature for someone of my age. But again, _I don't care._

I have a dream to achieve, and I'll do everything possible to make my parents proud of me. Father never ask me to do so, he just wanted me to be myself.

This is not an obligation, but this is just _what I want._ My parents' happiness will equally be my pleasure.

I just have a problem though, due to my slightly slow physical growth rate, it tends to limit my exploration on what's my true power, aside from the usual Pureblood power that my father taught to me, theoretically.

I'm _almost _10 years old, and yet other kids below my age surpassed my height in a great measure. I wonder from who did I inherited this kind of genetic?

That aside, today I discovered something. While strolling through the garden at Reika-chan's house, I saw a wilted Rose flower. My mind was telling me to touch it, to hold the flower gently in my grasp, and so I did just that. Suddenly, without knowing what was happening, the wilted flower grew back to its turgid form, red and fresh.

I was startled for a second, but then a wafted of excitement surged through me. I wonder if that has something to do with my own inner power.

Even succeeding in reviving a single wilted Rose was such an exhilarating feeling.

Purebloods are creatures known for their destructive power. However, a Pureblood with a resurrection power was unheard of.

_I wonder if that's even possible?_

_But my existence in the first place was a miracle to be happened, right? So there's no harm to expect the unexpected._

Tonight, my true ability will be unlocked, and it will be just a matter of time after that, for me to discover my own power.

_**-KxZ-**_

"...Just one more slice please, Otou-san?..."

The father and son were in the spacious living room, enjoying the birthday cake specially made for the young Kuran. Currently Mamoru was staring at his father with his pleading eyes, asking for another bite of his favorite _Dark Chocolate_ _Cake._

Kaname sighed warily as he was slowly falling for his child's pleading puppy eyes. He was aware of the fact that his son doesn't enjoy sweet treats very much _except _for anything related with _dark chocolate. _But he never thought that Mamoru was almost addicted to it.

_Just one more slice.._

"Fine... Just one more slice, and the rest go into the refrigerator, alright?" Kaname stated with a serious tone in his voice.

The Pureblood child nodded vigorously as his father took the cake knife, cut a reasonable slice of cake and served it into a small plate, which the brunette child took gladly into his hand.

Mamoru eats his share of cake, savoring the taste of the bitter and yet sweet cocoa in his mouth. The moist texture of the cake just made him craving for more, but sadly he won't be able to have anymore for that night.

The child stopped on his action, as he eyed his father curiously. It seems like the older Pureblood was staring off into the distance, his eyes speak nothing but a blank gaze like a calmed vast of red-wine in a glass, too calm for Mamoru's liking.

His father barely eat anything during the dinner, just a small portion of meal, and he just ate a really thin slice of cake. Mamoru wonders if his father didn't like the meal, or was it because of something else?

The young brunette's eyes shifted from his cake, to his father and back to his appetizing cake. He seems to be in deep in his thought before he launched his next action.

"Otou-san... Open your mouth!" The child demanded as he held a forkful of cake in front of his father, near his lips.

Kaname was startled by a second when his son suddenly climbed onto the couch, the child's small form made his face leveled with him as the child stood still on the soft couch. A forkful of cake nudged upon his lips. The brunette wondered for a second if his son was just pulling a prank on him.

"Please...?" Mamoru stared at his father with the puppy eyes of his, small hand still gripping on the fork and held it upon his father's lips.

The wine-red eyed brunette was about to protest, but when he saw the hopeful orbs of silver amethyst eyes, his heart became softened and slowly he parted his lips, a flicker of amused was visible in his own eyes.

Mamoru eagerly shoved the cake into his father's mouth, suddenly getting excited by his own action. He wonders if it tastes any different from feeding by your own.

"Mmmm... It tastes much and much better, Mamoru." Kaname said as he chuckled when a tinted of red became visible on his son's cheeks.

He swears that Mamoru had his own way of manipulating others even with the innocent face of his. Whether his child is aware of that interesting fact or not, it's out of question.

_Because Mamoru appears to be so oblivious of his own ability, and yet the child surely has a mind of his own._

"Otou-san?"

Kaname's trail of thought was cut off when he felt someone tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. The Pureblood raised an eyebrow at his son, inquiring what's with the hint of hopefulness on the surface of his child's amethyst eyes.

"Can I have milk tea with herb and honey, after this?" The brunette child asked as he puffed his cheeks, subconsciously trying to charm his father with such manner.

And he succeed.

The Pureblood smiled inwardly upon his son's request. The mixed milk tea was his only expertise when it comes to culinary skill. He remembered the moment how he learned to make such a unique tea from his childhood friend, Takuma Ichijou.

_And most importantly, it was one of the elements that he had used to win Zero's heart during the phase when the hunter was still struggling inwardly with himself because he was falling for a Pureblood._

Kaname nodded at his son's request, loving how Mamoru's face shined with happiness.

_If only Zero could be with us... Then he'll be happy too..._

Kaname brushed off his thought, he needed to remind himself, to not show such emotion during the moment of spending the precious time with his son. But he just can't help himself when the memories of the past keep haunting him.

_But the time will come... Very soon.._

For now, the Pureblood just settled to distract himself, and Mamoru is the best medicine ever if he wanted to distract himself from thinking of the inevitable.

"Mamoru...?"

The lilac-eyed child looked up to his father, as he licked the thick chocolate stains off his fork. Almost like a kitten licking its portion of milk with a small pink tongue.

"You'll be having your tea _after _we settle with your Pureblood power, alright?"

Mamoru only nodded vigorously at his father's suggestion. After all, he can't wait himself, to unlock his true Pureblood power, and soon he'll try every way possible to discover his personal ability. The fact that a strong hunter bloodline running through his veins, made his curiousness piqued even more.

_Because maybe he possessed something special courtesy of his mixed blood._

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

"Are you ready?"

"...Yes."

Books lining up the well-aligned shelves, the smell of aged books dominated the whole room. The only source of light in the room was the dimly lit classic chandelier hang over the room, giving almost an ancient atmosphere.

At the small table situated in a corner of the room, there seated the two Purebloods facing each other, ready for event of the night.

"Remember, Mamoru... Even after your Pureblood power awakened, the Hunter blood will still be running through your veins, it will take some times for you to adjust. But you'll get through it, eventually.." Kaname assured his son, he could feel the anxiousness of the child, but somehow he knew that Mamoru is capable to overcome anything.

The child nodded in understanding, taking in the information told by his father. He read about the process from an ancient book that his father gave him anyway, but it's a whole new feeling when it was told directly to you.

"Otou-san?" The child fidgeted with his fingers while trying to get his father attention, not regarding the matter at hand.

"Hmm...?" Kaname leaned forward and put his chin on the palm of his right hand, eying the child curiously.

"Can we... C-Can we snap a picture or two, first?" Mamoru said as he simultaneously took out a metallic black camera from under the table.

Kaname raised an eyebrow at his son's request, the child can be seriously unexpected at times. But maybe he isn't the one fit to complain about it, because Mamoru obviously inherited that traits from him... _and from Zero too._

"Of course I don't mind, son. But do you have any particular reason as to why.. now?" Kaname inquired not-so-seriously, a hint of amusement was visible through his question.

"It's nothing, Otou-san! I just... Well... Just want to take a picture for one last time, before I become a true _Pureblood.." _The child said with slight determination in his voice.

"Mamoru... Don't tell me, that you think the awakening of your power, will changes your physical appearance too...?" Kaname eyed the child suspiciously. He took note as his son's eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"E-eeh? Otou-san means, there's none?"

"You're expecting yourself to get taller and grow a little _immediately_, aren't you?" The older Pureblood _almost _chuckles at his own word. The child obviously had an issue with the small body of his.

"...Actually... Yes.."

Kaname could senses the disappointment in Mamoru's voice. He finally let out a heartfelt chuckles as the child blushed in embarrassment at his own misinterpretation. If only he could help with it, he will. But the growth rate will naturally proceed with _normal _phase for the child, and he just needs to wait patiently.

The wine-red eyed Pureblood finally stopped his taunting and gestured for the little child to come to him as he take the camera and settled it on the table.

"It's okay, we'll still take a picture, alright?" Kaname said as he ruffled Mamoru's hair, the brunette child getting used to his father's way of show his love by messing with his hair.

Kaname seated his child on his laps, hugging Mamoru from behind as the said child adjusted the timer for the camera.

The 10-seconds timer started immediately as Kaname finally settled his chin on his son's silky hair, both of them wearing a heart-warming smiles on their lips. In a matter of time, a white light flashed upon their frames, and a picture was projected onto the film, ready to be developed anytime they desire.

"One more?" Kaname asked as the child hummed in response.

The Pureblood requested for the child to sit on the chair, as he himself, stood up while resting one of his arms on the right arm of the wooden chair, his left arm wrapped behind Mamoru's neck. He leaned his head a little, ready to land a kiss on his son's right cheek, as the child readied with a hint of red on his cheeks.

… _7... 8... 9... 10... SNAP!_

Mamoru could felt _both side_ of his cheeks getting warm. Warmer than usual as he rubbed his cheeks with the palm of his hands, trying to soothe the obvious blushes there. He can't help with himself, that he blushes way too easily.

The brunette child looked up to his father, watching silently as his father's gaze was directed at the scenery outside the window. It seems like that night will be snowing again. Mamoru scrutinized his father for a little longer, and suddenly he noticed something.

_...His father's pendant... It's glowing..._

"..O-Otou-san!"

_And suddenly... The glow faded.._

"..Yes?" Kaname inquired curiously, wondering why his son calling him with such an anxious voice.

"...N-Nothing. I just suddenly remembered that I haven't visit _Lilium _today.." The child stuttered on his words. He never want to lie to his father, but he doesn't want to raise his father's hope over nothing. If only the pendant was still glowing, he'll tell his father right away. But not when the glow has faded.

_Not when the hope has faded..._

"Oh..." Kaname acknowledged Mamoru's statement before he added, "You spent almost half of a day with him in the stable, yesterday. I don't think it'll be any harm if you didn't visit him today, right?"

Mamoru mentally sighed in relief as he nodded his head and abruptly went back to his chair. He was glad that his father didn't spare any suspicious glance at him.

Kaname took back his seat on his chair, facing Mamoru as the child kept the camera under the table. The atmosphere suddenly turned serious and Mamoru knew that his father was ready to begin with their _ritual._

The petite boy watched warily as a small razor-sharp blade was pushed along the table toward himself. A glass cylindrical vial tube, about the size of his hand, was put on the table in front of them. He supposed he knew what's going to happen next, but he just waited for his father to explain it for one last time.

"Alright, Mamoru. Now you just have to slice a tiny bit at your skin, and drip your blood into that vial glass. I'll do the same after you did yours." Kaname explained and he scrutinized quitely as Mamoru took the razor into his hand, testing the sharpness of the razor.

"Anywhere is find, right?"

The child received a nod from his father, as he inhaled the air deeply into his lungs before exhaling it just as fast. He closed his eyes as the razor blade made contact his left thumb, drawing blood immediately. He hissed for a second, even though he know that the wound will heal in no time later on.

Mamoru kneeled on his chair as he leaned on the table, and dripped his blood onto the vial, filling half of the container with his life essence.

"Okay... Enough."

The brunette child drew his hand back and licked at his wound, paying no attention at the metallic taste of his own blood. The small wound healed in less than a minute after it was licked thoroughly.

Mamoru scrutinized his father silently, as one of Kaname's nail elongated to a sharpened claw-like nail. The older Pureblood, unhesitatingly grazed his claw into the palm of his own hand, and let the blood dripped from his gripped into the vial, filling the rest of its space.

Soon, a thickened scent of blood enveloped the child's sense of smell, the said boy felt uneasy at the sudden change of air.

It feels weird, and suddenly he found himself rubbing at his own throat. As far as her remember, he had never taste any blood... or did he? Although he's aware of the presences of his little baby fangs, he haven't use it before. He received his vampire energy through the skin contact with his father.

Mamoru's thought was cut off the moment his father clarified that the blood in the vial are ready, and Mamoru is required to savor the whole content.

"Otou-san..."

The petite brunnete took the vial into his grip and eyed its content warily, and then he directed his gaze back to Kaname.

"Is this... really edible?" Mamoru can't help but asked. He stirred the red liquid lightly, eying it suspiciously as if in any second a monster is going to appear from inside the vial.

The child received no response from his father, and Kaname just stared at him knowingly, waiting for his next action. And so Mamoru added his words.

"Do I really need to drink... this?" The lilac-eyed boy inquired, glancing at his father with the pleading eyes of his. If he can skip the procedure, then he will.

"Are you that reluctant of drinking the blood, Mamoru?" Kaname finally voiced out his thought, letting out a troubled sigh. He know where did his son get this attitude from, if it isn't obvious enough.

"No... I just... Urmm.." Mamoru's gaze fell down, unable to find the exact word to say.

"Come here..." Kaname requested, patting his laps as the gesture of inviting his little son to sit in front of him.

The little one hesitated for a second before he slowly stood up from his chair and paced towards his father, the vial left onto the table.

They're back into the earlier position, with the petite brunnete sitting on Kaname's laps, while the older Pureblood's arms encircled the child from behind.

"Did you know, that you have feed on blood when you're much more younger?" Kaname leaned his face to Mamoru's right side, whispering towards his ears.

"..I d-did?" The child questioned back, confusion was written on his face. He doesn't recalled anything from the past that concerned about him drinking any form of blood, not even the blood tablet.

"... Yes, you did, 7 days after you're born into this world..."

_Oh... No wonder he can't recall anything.._

"And your little fangs here started to grow ever since that day... But you won't be able to use it before the right time." _Which is now... _The Pureblood decided not to voice out his last thought, he will handle the matter at hand slowly but surely.

"I see... Was it Otou-san's blood?" Mamoru's interest suddenly piqued slightly, his eyes meeting his father's eyes on his right side. But he was met with those eyes again, the eyes full of longing and sadness.

"..Mine mixed with your mother's blood.." Kaname whispered softly and quietly, suddenly unable to find his own voice.

"Okaa-san's? B-But how...?"

"He pleaded me to drink his blood, during the brink of his death. H-He wanted to give you his blood..."

_P-Please... I beg you, Kaname. If y-you can't do it for me, then do it for our child. After a week, M-Mamoru will be having his f-first taste of blood, I want to be able to give m-mine to him... through you... _

Zero's words ringed in his thought, the vivid image of that day replayed in his mind, like a recorded nightmare. Kaname shook his head suddenly, trying to clear off his thought. He will deal with his matter..._ soon._ But for now, he needs to convince his child first.

"Otou-san..."

Kaname's attention was pulled back to his son, founding that the petite boy suddenly refused to meet his gaze... again.

"Is it.. my fault?"

_What?_ The Pureblood was about to reply, but Mamoru cut him off a second ahead.

"Okaa-san's death... It is m-my fault,right?"

Kaname could feel the small body in front of him shook slightly, a fresh scent of tears lingered in the air, signaling that his child is crying, and yet still refused to meet his gaze.

"What? No...! Of course not-!"

"Yes... It is! If it wasn't because of me becoming a hindering, Okaa-san could have survive that attack!"

"Mamoru! No...-"

"Don't deny it Otou-san! My existence is... a c-curse from the start!"

"MAMORU!"

The enraged Pureblood spun his child around, making the said trembling boy to face him. He's angry, but he didn't know to whom his anger was directed to. Maybe his son or his son's word, he didn't know. Perhaps mad at himself for not being able to convince such a little child.

"Listen, Mamoru..." Kaname demanded, despite his voice has calmed down to a softer tone, but his child refused to look up at him, his head shook agitatedly, and his hands went to his ears. The Pureblood had to disentangle the child's tiny fist from shielding his ears off from hearing anything. Kaname cupped his child's wet cheeks and made him look at him in the eyes.

"Listen.. Your existence is a miracle that happened in _our _life! It's never your fault, Mamoru, never! Those heinous ignoramus pathetic beings are the ones to be blamed! Your mother loves you, Mamoru, he cherished you ever since he knows that you lived inside him, to the extent that he was willing to sacrifice anything for you... _for us.._ So don't you ever said that you're a...curse."

The silence soon followed after Kaname's words, the only sound that can be heard in the room was the weeping sound of the brunette child. They exchanged their eloquent gazes for another second before Mamoru lunged himself at his father, and Kaname welcomed the child with open arms, letting the boy to cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry... Sorry... Really really sorry..." The words are repeated like a mantra from the Pureblood child, his words intervened with constant sobbing from himself.

"Sshh... It's okay, be a good boy and stop crying, alright?" Kaname rubbed a soothing circles on his son's back, hoping to calm the crybaby in his arms. Truth to be told, he tried as hard as possible to avoid himself from remembering _that day, _although such thing was proven to be futile, and there's no way he will forget that day.

"Otou-san..."

His child hoarse gentle voiced interrupted his thought and he responded by inquiring at his child's calling.

"..Hmm?"

"Does Okaa-san ever mad at me, when I was born...?" The child asked with uncertainty in his voice. He rested his head on his father's shoulder, while his eyes seeking for the answer. But the thought of his mother being mad at him, had never cross his mind, and he wonders why did he uttered such a question.

"No... He didn't."

"Really...?"

"Yeah, _truly... _As soon as you came to this world, he cradled you in his tired arms, he caressed you, he shed his tears for you, he kissed your soft baby skin for countless time... He admired every single detail of you, Mamoru." Kaname paused for a second as he recalled the words from the past.

_I'm sorry... Mamoru. I'm afraid t-that I can't watch you to g-grow up. But you must know... That mother love you so m-much. _

"...And he said he's sorry, that he can't watch you to grow up. And he loves you, Mamoru, he said that as the parting words between the both of you..." Kaname assured his son. He felt like there's a lump in his throat every time the stream of events came back rolling in his mind. Without even he realizing it, Kaname had choked on his own tears, letting a single lining of tears fell onto his child's form.

"... I finally realized, where did such a deep connection between Okaa-san and myself came from..."

Mamoru reminiscence back on those time he met his mother in his dreams. And he can't help himself but think on how their life will be if his mother is still alive, and be by their sides. One thing for sure, it will be such a perfection.

"..Otou-san..? A-Are you crying.." The brunette child tried to look up at his father, but was hold back in place when Kaname tightened his grip on his, keeping Mamoru from seeing his face.

"Let be in this position for a while..." The words were whispered softly with a hoarse voice filled with misery.

"Will you be okay, Otou-san?"

"Yeah... I'm just missing your mother, that's all.."

Kaname finally loosened his grip and let his head fall on the soft brown locks of Mamoru's hair. The moment Kaname lost his precious Zero, he'd lost the only person who always comforted him. But he had soon came to realize that he could rely on Mamoru more, even if Mamoru mostly just being quite, at least the child always made him felt the serenity.

Kaname was startled for a second, when the petite boy pulled away from their bear-hug position, and suddenly the child pecked on his cheeks side by side. It's not because of the gesture that startled him, but it was the fact that his child actually initiated such gesture on him. Kaname stared deeply into his son's eyes, the twinkles of relief are visible in the amethyst orbs.

"I don't want Otou-san to be sad... So please don't cry, alright?"

The child yelped suddenly when he was pulled back into a big bear hug, his hair being ruffled messily by his father. A smile plastered on his face, when he heard the heart-warming chuckles coming from his father.

" I love you, Mamoru... Thank you..." _You're such a precious child..._

_**. . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Gulp.._

_Gulp.._

_Gulp.._

Kaname watched expectantly as his child swallowed the remaining trickles of blood from inside the vial. The child's face contorted in slight bewilderment as he savored the taste of the _strange liquid _which will be consumed by him on regular basis for the rest of his life, courtesy of his vampire nature.

"It d-didn't taste that bad actually... But there's still the tangy taste of coppery from the blood.. Urmm..." The child stopped on his words as he contemplated more on the taste of blood. He didn't deny that the blood taste extra-ordinarily sweet and yet a part of it tastes a little bit off; perhaps because he consumed his own blood mixed with his father's?

"You'll get used to it eventually, Mamoru. And of course drinking your own blood isn't that pleasant." The Pureblood stated with the knowing voice of his. He won't tell his child for now that the true pleasure of drinking blood come from drinking one's own true mate's blood. It's just too early for _that_.

"Anyway, the next step will happen naturally, son. Prepare for that, alright?"

Mamoru was about to ask, what does his father's words mean. But just when he was about to open his little mouth, he felt something slowly growing, protruding from the inside of his mouth, and he gasped inevitably as he tried to hide the view from his father's sight.

The little Pureblood felt unbearably hot all of a sudden. He felt as if his body was on fire, and his eyes are getting blurred by a second to another, _his vision becoming red._

Kaname became alerted with concern as he saw the amethyst orbs of his son slowly turning their colors to bloody red. He could see Mamoru clutching at his own neck, probably from the onslaught of unfamiliar thirst that suddenly activated in the child's body. It's about time...

"Otou-san... W-water... Thirsty.. I feel unbearably thirsty..." The child said without knowing that his true vampire nature is lusting after blood and not the familiar plain liquid he used to drink anymore.

Kaname hesitated no more, as he saw his son's miserable form thirsting for blood. With a vampire speed, by a second, he knelt in front of his son as he motioned the child to come nearer to him. He effortlessly guide both of them to the nearest wall beside a bookshelf, as he leaned himself onto the concreted wall.

"Now... Follow your instinct Mamoru, can you recognized your true nature?"

_Blood..._

_He can hear it clearly... The sound of blood running in his father's veins..._

"Blood..." Mamoru barely whispered and he didn't even realized when the next words left his mouth.

"..I want... blood..."

The child's eyes could scan through every pulsating veins in his father's neck. He was lured by the rich scent of pure Vampire blood, his instinct told him to satiate his thirst. It was too much to handle that he found himself sniffing the sources of the blood, like a stray cat sniffing on its rare meal.

"Alright, Mamoru, go on... You obviously know that I don't mind... I'm your father, right?" Kaname guided the curious child to his neck, motioning for the young boy to proceed on with their agenda.

"Otou-san... I d-don't know how to use my f-fangs... It's weird.." The brunette child finally admitted his query. Albeit the urge of wanting blood could surpassed anything, but he really have no idea on how to use his newly grown fangs.

"It's something that will happened naturally, Mamoru... You just have to make an attempt to do so..." Kaname assured his son, ruffling the soft brown locks of Mamoru, and settled the boy on the right position for his next action.

The child followed his instinct as he hesitantly licked the pulsating area on his father's neck, letting the vampire nature of his leading his moves as he tested and poke his fangs lightly on the targeted veins.

It felt weird that he doesn't know how much force should he exerted on the flesh in front of him, but he just succumbed to his hunger and the next moment he knew, his young fangs pierced through the flesh of his parent's neck.

Mamoru's eyes widened slightly as the streams of blood entered his system, and he could felt a surged of power awakened within himself. He felt hot all over his body, probably from the changes that he's undergoing in the process of unlocking his Pureblood power.

He continued to savor every bits of the crimson liquid into his mouth, satiating himself as he closed his eyes, not expecting to see a vague image that suddenly surfaced through his vision.

_It was a scene, of his father in a pulchritudinous garden, roses are everywhere, the vines wrapping the fences that are aligned along the garden, running aimlessly as he looked through his surrounding, searching for something...for someone. And then Mamoru saw him, he saw his silver-haired mother, walking towards a direction, unaware of his father's desperate calls._

_The child saw his mother walked towards a door, a massive door in the garden, the roses and vines scattered around the wall of the door, the only bizarre thing is that the vines are silver in color, not the usual dark green. And for some reason, the roses looked bloody red._

_His mother walked through the door as he entered the secret door, his father finally catch up to the former. His brunette parent stood silently in front of the door, hanging his head low to the ground, Mamoru couldn't see his face, but he thought he saw droplets of tears suddenly fall onto the earth._

_The last thing he saw; his father was about to make a move, to make a step, either forwards or backwards._ But before Mamoru could see the rest of the vision he was stopped when he heard his father calling to him as he abruptly opened his eyes and the vision disappeared.

"Mamoru... You won't be able to digest too much blood on your first meal, you know..." Mamoru could smell the amusement in his father's voice and so his fangs retreated as he made up his mind that he has had enough of blood.

"Sorry... Is Otou-san okay?" The brunette child inquired as he looked up to his father, his task of mending the punctured wound done. The only reply that he received were a nodded and a smile on his father's face.

He thought he wanted to ask about the vision that he get just now, but he decided to just let it go, since perhaps it's his father's inner-conscious that he was seeing. He's aware of the desperate longing his father had for his mother, somehow he's satisfied with just that explanation for now.

Mamoru was cut off of his thought when he was suddenly lifted up by his father.

"Otou-san? I can w-walk by myself!" The child puffed his cheeks as his father continued to carry him out of the library and towards the living room. So it seems like the size of his body wasn't effected at all by the power that had awakened in him.

"I know you can walk, Ma-mo-ru. But just let father gives you this special treat, alright?"

The younger Pureblood pouted a little, but snuggled himself in the embrace of his father, somehow feeling contented by the simple act of him being carried. He treasures every single moment that he get to spend with his father, and he was grateful that his father didn't use the vampire speed as he usually does.

Kaname put Mamoru down, onto one of the couches in the living room, giving a pat on his son's brown locks as he asked Mamoru to stay as he disappeared into the kitchen area.

The child blinked in confusion as to what his father is up to, when suddenly he remembered about his request of wanting the special milk tea made by his father. Somehow the idea tempted him even more, to soothe the foreign taste of blood on his tongue.

With a swift movements, the Pureblood collected the ingredients and settled them in front of himself, on a counter in the kitchen. He reached for the milk and honey and started to mix the two elements together, heating the mixture on a low heat.

As he stirred the liquid, the aromatic smell of the tea and fresh herbs hit his nose and a sudden flash of memory flooded into his mind

"_It is such a wonder that you didn't make the tea by yourself, when you've been craving for it for almost three days while I'm away...Zero."_

_Kaname articulated on his thoughts that had been lingering in his mind ever since he introduced the tea to his lover. He observed the hunter, who looked very contented with every sips of tea that he took._

"_I don't want to make it..."_

_Kaname raised an eyebrow upon that statement. He wondered why, because as far as he knows, his lover had no problem when it comes to anything related with culinary skills._

"_Why not?" He can't help but asked, because there's no way that his Zero doesn't know how to make such a simple tea, well at least it's simple enough considering that he himself mastered the skill._

_And yet the only reply that he got was, "I made one, once... But I think I might make it for you, but not for myself... It's not the same." The silver-haired hunter said, with a hint of blushes on his pale cheeks as he turned around, leaving no space for Kaname dodging any question to him anymore._

And up until now, Kaname still doesn't get any idea as to why his lover complained over his own tea. Zero made the same tea for him, several times, and he loves the taste, it tastes even better when the hunter made it for him.

The sound of boiling water caught onto his sense, and he quickly poured the hot liquid into the slightly bigger than normal tea-cup, belongs to his son. He guess the kid just loves the big portion for his every meal, just what he expected from a _growing _child.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"Mmm... I love those herbs that you used Otou-san!" The child beamed happily as he enjoyed the taste of the fresh herbs synthesized brilliantly with the not-so-sweet milk tea.

The older Pureblood smiled contently, while instructing his child to slow down or he might choke on his own tea, which was one of the worst experience that ever happened in his life.

"Why don't you try to make it yourself, one day?" Kaname inquired, and for some reason, he had just asked the same question that he had utter to Zero, years ago. He might be fortunate enough if he can get any clue to the unsolved query in his head.

"Hmm... I might try it one day, but I doubt it will taste the same as _this..._" Mamoru replied as he lightly twirled the tea in his cup, looking down at the liquid with an air of curiosity.

_One step ahead for the answer... _Kaname thought in his mind.

"_Why not?... _You could follow my any other instructions just fine, this won't be any different..."

The child finally switched his attention to his father as his lips quirked to a smile.

"It's not about the instruction, Otou-san. It's about something that only you can do."

For some rare moments of his life, the Pureblood was taken aback by the statement.

"I don't understand.. What do you mean?" Kaname asked as his brows subconsciously furrowed to a frown.

"It's the _love _that you pour into the tea, while you're making it. That's the different, Otou-san. If I make it by myself, it won't be the same, the taste won't be the same." The child smiled innocently as he finished up the last sip of his tea and settled the teacup onto the coffee table.

The older Pureblood seems to be deep in his thought and the only word that he could utter to his child was, "I see..."

_So that means, years ago, Zero meant to say this. It's such a contradiction that a child could utter such a simple thought innocently, and I took years to understand my lover's indirect words. _

_And perhaps, my next decision is right, and I will be united with Zero... Soon._

_**-To be continued-**  
><em>

* * *

><p>I have nothing to say for this chapter, not really quite satisfied with it myself, but I kinda like it too! I'm sorry if it bored you to hell because of my lack of vocabularies! T^T<p>

Alright, that's it! The next chapter might be the last, but I bet it will be the second last since I tend to venture more than I intended!

About this new name of mine, Kaikaze; Although I made up this name from my favorites characters, it has a meaning of its own! 'Kai' means 'The ocean' or 'The sea'... While 'Kaze' simply means 'Wind'! Somehow it portrayed the independence of my passion of writing something that I like! You know.. like spreading your wings in the middle of the vast blue ocean surrounded by the comforting wind! ;D

Alright, enough with my rambling! I want to sleep, so tata for now!

Anyway, I have a short story about Zero's first experience with Kaname's tea, anyone wanna read it? I might post it in_ 'Chapter of Eternity'_ if it's requested by many!

Anyway, English isn't my mother language, hence you may found some critical grammatical mistakes here in my story! Pardon me for those unintended mistakes because I'm still learning! T.T

Review, if you think that I deserve it! T_T


End file.
